Summer at the Beach House
by HGfangirl2340
Summary: Suddenly we're both leaning closer and closer until our lips meet. Katniss and Cato have been best friends since 3rd grade, what happens when they stay at Cato's beach house for the summer. Catoniss. Foxface/Marvel Annie/Finnick Clove/Peeta. Modern Day. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:I do not own these characters they belong to Suzanne Collins**

**I hope you like it this is my first fanfic**

* * *

I sit at my desk watching the clock when my teacher is going on about how her summer was, two more minutes until my junior year is over, two more minutes until I'm driving to my best friend Cato's beach house for the summer. I see in the corner of my eye Cato is waiting for the bell to ring too. My other friends are coming to Cato's beach house all my friends except Glimmer she's going for a trip around Europe this summer, but I think that would be better then spending your summer in the place you've lived your whole life, California, we're only staying about 45 minutes away from where we live. "RINGGGGGGGGGG" the bell rings and i grab my bag and meet up with Cato at the front of the classroom. We push our way through the stampede of teens until we reach our lockers. I open mine and start emptying all the junk into my bag and Cato does the same. We meet up with Annie one of my best friends, she had chestnut brown hair and piercing green eyes and her boyfriend and one of my friends, Finnick Odair, he was quite good looking with his tan skin and bronze hair but I wasn't attracted to him. We walk down the hallway and find a short black haired girl flirting with Riley her crush. "Clove come on I want to go to the beach" Finnick whines "fine" she reply's and she turns around "i'll see you around" and she waves and we go to find our other friends Marvel and Marissa. I spot Marissa and Marvel texting away on their phones. "hey guys let's go" Cato tells them they just keep on staring at their phones hitting the keys repeatedly, I wave my hand in front of their faces. "hello earth to Marissa" I say "what?" she says confused "It's time to go." "oh okay, Marvel? Marvellll?" She elbows him in the ribs "OWW what?" he says rubbing the spot where she elbowed him "It's time to go" he stands "oh yaaaa, okay we should get moving." We go outside and Marvel and Marissa go drive off in Marvel's Kia Rio. Finnick and Annie zoom off in the same direction as Marvel and Marissa, Clove follows and I hop into the passenger seat of Cato's convertible We follow our friends and I turn on the radio on full blast and i hear my favourite song and me and Cato both started singing:

_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time.

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time_

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

After singing along with every song on the radio and getting crazy looks from people we got to Cato's beach house. We were the first ones there but the weird thing was that we left last and we're here first. Oh well. Cato gets my things out of the trunk and unlocks the door and I walk in. Wow it was beautiful from what i saw so far there were glass windows with a great view of the beach, a huge kitchen and a very grand staircase to get upstairs. Cato starts climbing the stairs and I follow him to a room with pale green walls, a balcony that attaches to the other rooms balconys, a king sized bed, a bathroom, and a walk in closet . But that wasn't it there was a desk with a laptop and a big flat screen TV hanging on the wall. "wow" I say under my breath, I knew Cato was rich but not this rich, but his parents and his sister are doctors and they must be really good doctors. "do you like it?" he asks "yes, thank you!" I say while giving him a big hug. When we break apart the doorbell rings. We go downstairs and I open the door before Cato can. I see Annie and Finnick standing at the door with their bags "Hey guys!" "hi Katniss" Annie says "I'll so you guys your rooms" Cato says leading them up the stair case, I don't bother going up with them I just pull out my phone and text my sister Prim

**Me:** **Hey little duck I just got to Cato's beach house**

**Prim: Cool is it nice?**

**Me: OMG yes it is huge and it's so pretty!**

**Prim: Lucky ducky I have to stay with mom the whole summer, but at least I get to hang out with Rue**

Rue is Prim's best friend and they do everything together.

**Me: Well maybe you guys can go to a water park or something**

**Prim: Good idea, G2g mom is calling me bye**

**Me: Bye:)**

I turn off my phone and slip it in my pocket. I lounge around on the couch until I hear a knock on the door. Clove is standing there." hey" "hi come in Cato is upstairs" I tell her "okay I'll just wait around with you" she says and she puts her bag down. Where is Cato it's been like 10 minutes since they went upstairs. "Hey I'm going to go see what's taking Cato so long, if Marvel and Marissa come open the door for them got it?" " Got it" she says with a smile. I walk up the long stairs and see Cato showing Annie and Finnick around. " Hi, Clove's here" I tell them "okay I guess the tour is going to come to an end" Cato says to Annie and Finnick and we all go downstairs and I see not only Clove but Marissa and Marvel standing next to to each other talking to Clove "oh hey guys, Katniss said only Clove was here" Cato said "Well I guess they came when I was looking for you" I say. "Ok, I'll show them their rooms and you guys get ready for the beach" Cato sounds like he's working in a hotel it's hard not to laugh at him. I go upstairs and put on a green bikini which is striped with different shades of green. I put on white short shorts and a navy blue tank top, I slip on my flip flops and grab my sunglasses and beach bag and head downstairs, Finnick is sitting there in green swimming trunks and a white tank top, with brown leather flip flops. His arm is around Annie she's wearing coral coloured shorts and a pale green top and I can see her navy blue and pink bikini. Next to them is Clove in a black and white striped bikini wearing red sport shorts and a grey tank top. Marvel comes down 2 minutes after me wearing red swimming shots and a grey T-shirt. Cato follows him in his green swim shorts and a white V-neck T-shirt. Marissa is last as always she takes forever to get ready. She has a pretty teal bikini and a pink tank top and a pair of denim short shorts. " Who's ready to hit the beach?" Cato asks

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was short this is my first fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2: The beach

**Katniss' POV**

We walk over to a nice spot on the beach and I place my towel next to Annie's and lay down trying to absorb the sun, I really want a tan I've been stuck inside everyday so I'm not so tan. I close my eyes, I hear the guys running and jumping in the water, which reminds me of the day all of my friends met.

9 years ago:

_"Why don't you go play with that boy over there" My mother says motioning to a boy in my school, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, I was in need of a friend since my only friend was Gale but he moved away at the end of the school year. I walk up to the boy."Hi!" I say and he looks up "Hi!" he says he was building a sand castle and it wasn't looking to good "Can I help you with you sand castle?" I ask " Sure, mine isn't looking to good, and by the way I'm Cato" he says " I'm Katniss, do you want to be best friends?" I really want a new best friend "Yeah" He says excitedly "Just on one condition don't move away" I tell him "Okay I promise that I won't move away and we'll be best friends forever and ever until we're a million years old" he says and we pinky swear and I pick up his bucket and start filling it with sand. I see a girl with long black hair watching us. I know Cato is my best friend but I can always have another friend so I ask" Do you want to help us?" she nods her head "I'm Katniss and I'm 8 years old and this is my best friend Cato" I sat pointing to Cato still building the sand castle. "I'm Clove and I'm 8 years old too!" she says and she starts helping us build the sand castle. When we're finished the sand castle looked so much better then it did before. I suggest we go swimming and we run in the water letting the waves splash us. A few feet away from us were Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair, the best swimmers in our grade. I've never talked to them but they looked really nice. I swim over to them "Hi! I'm Katniss" I say hoping to make new friends."HI Katniss, I'm Annie and this is Finnick" Annie says "I was wondering if you wanted to play with me and my friends?" I ask "That would be so fun!" she says and she and Finnick swim over to where Cato and Clove are. I introduce them and we play in the water. I see a girl with red hair walking along the water holding hands with a boy with brown hair they look like they're our age, that's good more friends! I swim to shore and ask them if they want to play with us and they agree and all my other friends get out of the water and we play tag. After two hours of games everyone has went home except for me and Cato. We're lying down on the sand enjoying the silence. "Katniss can I ask you a question?" Cato asks breaking the silence "sure" " Are we still best friends?" he asks "yeah why do you ask?" I say curiously "Well we've made so many new friends and your the one who introduced them to us" he states "Well we'll be best friends and they'll just be friends" I tell him "Okay"_

* * *

Wow it feels like that was just yesterday, 9 years go by fast! I just go back to relaxing when I feel like I'm being lifted. I open my eyes and see that Cato has slung me across his shoulder and running to the water. I look to my left and see that Finnick and Marvel are doing that to Annie and Marissa and I look behind me and see Clove laughing her head off, she's probably thinking that she's the lucky one and nobody is going to throw her in the water but she is wrong. Riley comes over and picks her up and she goes quiet. Sucker. I feel the cold ocean water splash me when Cato throws me in. He jumps in behind me and I dunk his head in the water. Two seconds later I see his beautiful blue eyes. Wait. Did I just say that Cato's eyes were beautiful? I can't have a crush on my best friend! For payback he dunks me under water and I decide to play a little trick on him I don't come back up. After about 1 minute Cato comes and carries me to shore. "Katniss? Katniss? Wake up, please wake up!" he says he sounds so worried. He doesn't expect this when I start laughing so hard tears are coming out of my eyes. "Hey! What was that for you got me scared!" Cato says "Ha, ha it was so funny! That was for throwing me in the water and dunking me!" And I start laughing again. Clove comes over. "What's so funny?" Clove asks, she always likes to get in jokes. "I pretended to drown and Cato actually fell for it!"I say trying to contain my laughter but me and Clove burst out laughing. Cato looks upset. "Does wittle Cato want some ice cream to make it better?" I ask using a baby tone. He nods his head and he get up. We want to the tiny ice cream parlor. "Hi what can I get for you?" The cashier asks "Can I have two scoops of the cookie dough ice cream? Also can I have one scoop of mint chocolate chip?" I ask politely she nods and goes to get our ice crream. When she comes back she hands us our ice cream and I give her $5 and leave. "Are you happy now, I got you two scoops instead of one" Cato nods his head and licks his ice cream again. We head back to where the others are. "You went for ice cream without me!" Marissa whines "Yep" Cato says popping the 'p' Marissa turns to Marvel "Your getting me ice cram Marv let's go." And Marissa drags Marvel to the ice cream parlor. I see Annie and Finnick having a swim race, Annie is in the lead but Finnick is not far behind. Me and Cato go to sit down on our towels. " This is the best day ever!" Cato states "Yeah, it is just as fun as the day we met" I say "Let's make a sand castle!" Cato says "omigosh that's a great idea, I haven't made a sand castle for 2 years" I say Cato grabs two buckets and hands one to me. "Where did you get the bucket?' I ask he starts talking in a whisper "The little boy over there, he has so many nobody would notice" Cato says bringing back the memory of when me and Cato was 14 he stole buckets from a little girl and we were still using them when she left so we technically stole them but she didn't know and we left them on the beach. I see Marissa' s bright hair coming towards us she holding a cone of chocolate ice cream in one hand and one hand around Marvel. They sit down next to us and we just remain silent. I turn around and see Finnick's piercing green eyes coming this way we another pair of pretty green eyes. 'Hey, when did you guys get ice cream?" Finnick asks "A couple of minutes ago"Marvel says "I bought Cato ice cream because I tricked him and pretended I was drowning, then when Marissa and Marvel saw us they want ice cream too so they went to get ice cream" I explain "Annie? Can we get ice cream?" Finnick asks like he was a two year old tugging on Annie's arm. She rolls her eyes obviously embarrassed of the way her boyfriend was acting "Fine" she says and Finnick leads her to the right direction. "I'm going to go find Clove" I tell my friends. I get up and walk to the direction I saw Clove go when me and Cato left to get ice cream. I stop in my tracks when I see that she's talking to Riley and he's leaning down. Awwww. I don't want to ruin their little moment so I turn around and walk back to where I was before. "Did you find her?" Cato asks "Yeah but she was talking to Riley so I didn't want to interrupt" "Oh okay, Clove really like him" Marissa says "And Riley really likes her" Marvel tells us "Really?" Marissa asks "Guys stop gossiping" I really hate it when Annie and Marissa gossip, that's no the thing I do. I see Annie and a smiling Finnick come back over to where we are. "So you happy?" I ask "Yes! Annie got me 3 scoops!" Wow Finnick sounds like a little kid. "Finnickk man up" Cato says which makes blush, it looks like he didn't realize that he was acting like a child. "Do you guys want go back for dinner?" Cato asks and I realize I am a bit hungry. "Yesss!" "Okay Katniss get Clove and meet us back at my place"Cato says "Okay" I go off to the same direction I went before and drag Clove back to Cato's beach house for dinner.


	3. Dinner, the kiss and truth or dare

**Katniss' POV:**

Me and Clove go back to Cato's place and I go upstairs right away I really want to take a shower the ocean water feels gross on my skin. I take off my wet bathing suit and throw in the hamper and go to the bathroom. I go into the shower and feel the hot water hit me, it felt refreshing and nice. I wash out my hair with shampoo that smells like apples. I step onto the mat and dry off and squeezing the water from my hair. I wrap a soft towel around myself and step outside into my bedroom. I go over to my huge closet and pick out a pair of denim shorts and a dark green top. I walk halfway down the stairs and hear Cato, Finnick and Marvel talking.I stop stop dead in my tracks and go back up the stairs a bit so they won't see me. "Dude you got to ask here out soon" Marvel says "I know but me and Katniss have been best friends since 3rd grade and she only thinks of me of a friend" Wait, Cato likes me? "Cato you've had 9 years to ask her out and you still haven't done it yet, soon she won't be available any more." Finnick says. I know I can't date my best friend but maybe I do have feelings for him. Okay I do have feelings for him, but I want him to make the first move, isn't that what the guys do? I see Marvel and Finnick pat him on the back then leave, I think I can go down now. I walk down the stairs and sit down on the chair next to Cato's."So what's for dinner?" I ask "Well hello to you too and we're having steak for dinner"Cato tells me"Oooooo yummy! When is it going to be ready?" "In like 15 minutes" "Okay I'm going to go get a smoothie wanna come with me?"I ask "Sure" and we walk to the driveway and I hop in the driver's seat of the car. Cato has a smirk plastered on his face. "You think you're going to drive this car?" he says he never let's me drive his car "Yep, now hand me the keys" I tell him "No, I'm driving" "No your not" I argue. "Fine, but just this time" he throws me his keys. I start the car and drive to Jamba Juice. I walk in the smoothie shop. Cato is still in the car "Hi what can I get for you?" Says the cashier. "I'll have Caribbean Passion and Strawberry Surf Rider." I tell him, I give him the money and he goes to make the smoothies. He come back and hands them to me. "Thank you" I say and I leave. I walk to the red convertible and get in. "Here you go" And I hand Cato his smoothie."Oh this is my favourite!" Cato says and we drive back to Cato's house for dinner. "Where were you guys?' Annie asks "Jamba Juice" I reply blandly. "Annie you gotta start being like Katniss and buying me treats!" Finnick says "Fine after dinner I'll buy you something from the candy shop" Annie tells him "Ooo Yay!"Finnick says "Can we have dinner now?"Marvel complains. "Sure!" Marissa says and we get up and go to the dining room. I sit next to Cato and we see that our plates were already placed so we dig in. The plate has steak, mashed potatoes and 2 pieces of asparagus. The food is delicious, some of the best food I've ever had! After dinner Annie goes in the kitchen and comes back with a chocolate cake. "Enjoy!" She says and paces the cake on the table and cuts all of us a slice. The cake was a triple chocolate fudge cake, it was good! Clove seems to be really enjoying this cake, she's had 3 pieces already! "Annie?" She asks with a mouth full of cake "Yeah?" "Where did you buy this cake?" "The bakery it's only like 20 minutes away from here" "We're going again tomorrow!" Wow she must really love this cake. I put my plate in the sink and go to the backyard, I need some fresh air. I sit on the couch and put my feet up and lay me head on the back of the couch and close my eyes. I hear some sit next to me and I open my eyes I see Cato sitting next to me."Aren't the stars beautiful?" I ask, he looks in the sky "Not as beautiful as you" He whispers. That comment makes me blush so I look at my bare feet hoping he won't notice. Cato lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him in the eye. "I think it's cute when you blush, don't try to hid it"Cato says. And before we know it we're both leaning in. I feel his warm lips against mine. They tasted of chocolate, probably from the cake. I put my hands around his neck and he puts his hands on my waist. We both pull away for the lack of air and we're both grinning. I rest my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me. We're both looking up at the stars. I wish I could freeze this moment, it's so peaceful! Annie comes out and says we're going to play a game so me and Cato go back in the house and I sit next to him on the couch. "Okay, we're playing truth or dare" Marissa says "I'll go first" Finnick says "Marvel, truth or dare?" "Dare" he says confidently "Okay I dare you to get a makeover by me" Omigosh this is goign to be hilarious. "And I get to pick out an outfit for you" "No, no way! "Marvel says "Are you saying that your a chicken?" Finnick says trying to convince him to let him give him a makeover."Fine" Marvel says hoping it won't be too bad. "Annie, get the makeup, wig, hair curler and I'll pick the outfit" Finnick says and they go off to get the things. We place Marvel on a chair and Clove gets her phone out of her pocket. I put my feet up on the couch and I snuggle into Cato's chest. Annie and Finnick come back with a lot of things. Annie sets the makeup on the table next to Marvel and Finnick hands him a pink sparkly top and a short denim skirt, with a pair of silver sparkly pumps. He walks into the bathroom to put the clothes. He comes back with the clothes that look a bit small on him and he's tripping in the tiny shoes. Clove starts filming and Finnick makes Marvel sit down so he can start doing his makeup. Finnick starts applying thick eyeliner and Marvel groans. "Why so much makeup?" "I can do whatever I want, and I know exactly what I want to do"Finnick says answering his question. "Hmmp" Finnick takes bright pink eye shadow and applies it about 20 times on each eye. Finnick just started but Marvel already looked like a clown, and everybody were already laughing their heads off, especially Clove. Finnick takes awhile rummaging through the makeup bag until he finds a bright pink tube of lipstick. He is not very good at holding his hand still so Annie gets up and helps him. He puts on blush and finishes by putting a whole lot of mascara."Am I done?" Marvel asks "Not yet, I have to put the wig on you and fix it. He places the blonde wig on his head and gets the curling iron and plugs it in. He puts big curls in the wig. How does Finnick know how to do all of this makeup stuff? "Finished!" "Thank god!" Marvel says and Finnick hands him a mirror, he takes one look and screams at his reflection "AHH I look like Glimmer!" "We should send this to Glimmer, thanks for the idea Marv!" Clove says "No don't you dare!" Marvel tries to snatch the phone out of her hand but he fails and trips in the heels. Clove presses the SEND button. "Thanks a lot Clove, now Glimmer is going to put that on Facebook and Twitter and every other social site" Marvel says "Ohh she doesn't need to do that, it's already done" Clove says. Clove can get pretty evil sometimes. "Do you mean that my boyfriend is going to be on the internet getting a makeover done by Finnick?" Marissa says in horror. "Yep" Marissa throws a pillow at her. "Oww pillows really hurt" Clove says sarcastically. "Okay back to the game" Annie says "Marvel your turn" "Okay, Cato truth or dare?" "Truth" "Okay, I see your picking the safest choice, anyways have you and Katniss kissed? If yes when?" He says "Okay we kissed right before we started playing this game" Cato says "Awwww" Annie and Marissa say at the same time. "Are you two going out now? Because if you are that would be great, everyone will be a couple, except Clove" Marissa says. "Hey I have a boyfriend, Riley asked me out today" Clove says. Are me and Cato going out, I'm not sure, we just kissed. "Katniss it's okay if you don't won't to go out with me" Cato says "But I do want to go out with you, it's just you haven't asked me out yet" I tell him and give hima peck on the cheek. "Okay, Katniss Everdeen will you be my girlfriend?" Cato asks "I would be honored!" and I give him a kiss. "Okay Cato it's your turn to ask someone" Clove says "Okay, Finnick truth or dare?" "Dare" "Okay I dare you too..." he thinks but Clove comes and whispers something in his ear and he nods and she sits back down on the floor. "I dare you too go outside and start yodeling" "Okay, I'm a great singer" He goes out to the front of the house. "Yodellay Yodellay Yodellay he whoo" and he keeps singing for 10 minutes and people start looking at him like he's an idiot. We go back inside a sit down. "I'm going to go to bed i'm tired, it's 10:00 and after today I'm really tired. "Me too"Annie says "Me three" Marissa yawns and follows me and Annie up the stairs. I walk to the end of the hall to my room and put on my pajama pants and a tank top. I hop inside the bed and feel the silky sheets on my skin. I close my eyes and immediately fall asleep on the comfy bed.


	4. Chapter 4: The cheater

**Clove's POV:**

I wake up not wanting to get out, but I do. I go to my bathroom that's attached to my bedroom and find my brush and brush out my knotty hair. I brush my teeth with my minty toothpaste. I step off the cold tile floor back onto the hardwood floors in my room. I walk to my walk in closet and put on a casual grey tank top and my light blue jean shorts and my black sandals. I put a side braid in my hair and put on a bit of mascara. I head down the stairs and see Cato, Katniss, Marvel and Finnick eating breakfast. "Hi guys" "Hi Clove" Finnick says with a mouthful of bacon. Ewww. I grab a plate and sit next to Katniss. I go and open the fridge and take out the orange juice and pour myself a glass. I finish my breakfast and place my plate in the sink and I watch TV. After half an hour Annie and Marissa are ready, why do they take so long? I run upstairs and grab my phone. 1 new message. I check the message;

**Glimmer:** OMG Marvel actually let Finnick give him a makeover?

Oh she replied to the video I sent of Marvel's makeover.

**Me: **No, it was a dare for him to let Finnick give him a makeover

**Glimmer:** Oh whatev it was funny anyways, and was Finnick trying to make him look like me, cuz my makeup isn't that heavy

**Me: **Yeah, Finnick would have no chance as a makeup artist

**Glimmer: **Lol G2G

**Me:** Kk bye :)

**Glimmer: **Bye :)

I turn off my phone and head downstairs. "Finally we can go!" Cato says when I walk to the kitchen. We start walking to the beach and I feel something vibrate in my pocket and I check my phone.

**Riley:** R U comin 2 the beach 2day?

**Me: **Yeah where R U?

**Riley:** Meet me near the ice cream shop

**Me:** K C U in a min :*

I slip my phone back in my pocket and tell my friends where I'm going, and I go the opposite direction as them. I go to the ice cream shop and look around for Riley. I shove through people and I find him, KISSING ANOTHER GIRL! Omigosh why would he do this?! I feel hot tears on my cheeks and Riley sees me and I run, I run through all these people at the beach and I find a bench and sit down and silently cry. Yesterday he asked me to be his girlfriend, then the next day he's kissing another girl. I see him sit next to me and I immediately get up and walk away not making eye contact. Before I can go any farther he grabs my wrist and makes me face him. "Clove I can explain..." he starts "She was kissing you, you were kissing her, it's as simple as that" "No Clove wait..." I get out of his grasp and start walking away again. I turn around "Just to clarify we're over! Don't try to get me back" I tell him "Clove please just listen..." "You don't have to explain Riley, I know you don't love me" "But Clove I do love you" "Then why were you kissing another girl?" he remains silent and he looks down at his feet. "She kissed me" He says quietly. It's obvious he's lying. "Why would you do this to me? Do you find it entertaining to hurt girls?" I walk away and he starts following me so I start running and after 5 minutes I look behind me and I see he stopped following me. I hit something hard. "OWWW" I fall on my butt. "I'm so sorry" says a warm voice, I look up and see a blonde boy with soft blue eyes. "No it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going" I assure him. He lends me a hand and I take it and get up. "Peeta" He tells me "Clove" I give him a smile. "I'll see you around" I say and his smile drops "Yeah I'll see you around" he says and I go turn around and walk off. I text Katniss:

**Me:** Where r u?

**Katniss:** In-N-out Burger

**Me:** K I'll be there in 5 mins

**Katniss: **I'll order for you

**Me:** Thanks

**Katniss: **BTW what bout Riley

**Me:** He's not comin tell u later

**Katniss:** k c u later

I slip my blackberry in my back pocket and head over to in-n-out burger. The bell jingles when I walk in and I spot Marissa's bright red hair, well it's hard not to notice it. I walk over to the table their at. I see that they've pulled a chair from another table so it can all 7 of us. "Hi guys" I say a bit sad. "Hi Clove here's your burger" Marissa says pushing the burger over to me. "Thanks" I take a bite of the delicious burger. "So Clove what happened to Riley?" Marvel asks "I found him kissing someone other then me" I explain "Oh I'm sorry" Katniss says a bit quiet "You shouldn't be apologizing it wasn't your fault" I tell her and she starts dipping her fries in her ketchup. I take another bite out of my burger. I break the silence and asks Annie a question "Can we go to the bakery today?" she nods "Do you want to go now? she asks. "Sure!" I really want to get more things from the bakery, that cake was delicious!"We can take my beautiful car ladies"Finnick says. He could be such a flirt sometimes! Or most of the times. Me, Annie and Finnick leave the restaurant and walk to Cato's beach house.

When we reach the huge house I hop in the back of Finnick's shiny car. And Annie drives while Finnick has his feet up on the dashboard sitting in the passenger seat. Annie starts the car and backs out of the driveway. The whole ride to the bakery all I could think about was Peeta. Peeta the blonde boy with the softest blue eyes which you could easily get lost in. My thoughts of Peeta get interrupted when Finnick asks me something "Clove can you go in and get a lot of cupcakes I need to talk to Annie" "Okay" I reply not really caring. Annie pulls up to an old building with big blue letters that say 'Mellark's Bakery'. I open the door of the bakery and the bell jingles. "Hello welcome to Mellark's bakery what can I get for you?" says a voice that sounds very familiar. I look up to see a pair of familiar blue eyes. "Peeta?" "Clove? What are you doing here?" he asks. "My friend Annie bought a cake from here and it's delicious!" I tell him "Really? I make the cakes here" He does? Wow I would never think he makes cakes. "Anyways can I have some cupcakes?" I ask if the cake was good I wonder how good the cupcakes would be. I love cupcakes even more then anything! "Sure what kind do you want?" Hmm there's too many to chose from "Give me one of each kind." He walks into the back of the store and comes back really quickly with two boxes full of cupcakes. "How much?" Probably like $20 there is so many. "On the house" he says "No I can't take them all for free there is like 20 cupcakes." He can't be serious there is 20 cupcakes in those boxes and he wants me to take them for free. "Here just take them" He shoves the boxes in my arms."The least I can do is invite you to dinner with me and my friends" I say "Okay sure" he says and winks. "See you at 7:00 wear something fancy" I wink back at him and put my $20 bill in the tip jar and leave. I go back to Finnick's car and go in the back of the car and place the white cardboard boxes on the seat next to me. "What took you so long?" Annie asks "Ohh I saw Peeta and he refused to let me pay for the cupcakes" I explain. "Who's Peeta?" "I ran into him on the beach when I was running away from Riley" "Okay is he the blonde boy who works at the bakery? Finnick asks. "Yep and he's going out for dinner with us tonight" I tell them hoping their not mad. "That's great he seems really sweet" Oh good they're not angry.

* * *

**Annie's POV:**

"Finnick please don't hurt Riley" I really hate it when Finnick beats up people who break up with our friends. "Don't worry babe I won't it's just I really don't like it when boys hurt my friends. They get all sad then nobody can have fun." he tells me "I know just this time can we cheer Clove up with something that doesn't physically hurts someone maybe we can cheer her up with like a new phone or something" I suggest "Well she doesn't seem that upset anymore" "Yeah I guess but just I don`t like seeing people hurt" I say a bit sad. "I know, I know I won't do anything to anyone anymore, I pinky swear" Finnick holds out his pinky and we pinky swear. He puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder and we stay like that until I hear a ding and it's coming from my pocket.

**Marissa: **b back soon Marv is gettin cranky he rlly wants cupcakes

**Me:** Clove is gettin them we'll prob b ther in 30 mins

**Marissa:** kk better go break the news to Marv that he has 2 wait 30 mins for his cupcakes

**Me:** C u later

I slip my phone in my pocket. DING. Another text I take my phone out again and read the text from Marvel:

**Marvel:** Ann I rlly want da cupcakes get Clove 2 hurry up

**Me:** You'll have 2 wait 30 mins it take 20 mins to drive back and Clove just went in

**Marvel:** -_-

**Me:** c u in 30 mins

I put my phone on the dashboard and lay back in my seat. I really need to relax I stayed up all night last night watching a movie with Finnick. I close my eyes and my relaxing time is over Clove gets in the back seat and she has 2 boxes full of cupcakes.

**Katniss' POV:**

"AHHHH Cato please don't" I scream Cato has his gun pointed right at me and I'm cornered Me, Cato, Marissa and Marvel were playing laser tag and now it's just down to me and Cato. "Please Cato, NOOOOO!" Cato just shot me. I fall to the ground dramatically and Cato starts doing a victory dance. The lights in the room turn on and I get out of the room and I don't look at Cato in the eye. I'm going to play another trick on him, I'm going to pretend I'm all upset because he won and I lost. I take off my vest and hang it up and walk out of the building with my head down. I find a bench to sit down at I see Marissa and Marvel have already figured out my plan. They go up to Cato and I can barley hear them but I hear a bit of their conversation:

"Cato look at what you've done, Katniss is all sad now because of you" Marissa says and I'm assuming she points towards me with my head down. "Wait she's not upset she's never been upset because I beat her at something all she would do was hit my arm and start laughing" Cato says obviously he doesn't believe them. "Then why is she ignoring you and faintly crying on that bench?"Marvel asks, he's a really good actor! "No she's not" Cato looks over to where I am and he has a sad expression. Oh gullible Cato, so easy to trick and it's hilarious! Cato starts coming over to where I am and he sits next to me, when he does I keep my head down and turn so my back is facing him. "Are you seriously upset that I beat you in laser tag?" I get up and start walking away in the direction of Cato's house. I hear him following me and I quicken my pace. Marissa and Marvel are observing from a far distance but I can see their trying to hold in their giggles. When I walk past the flower shop I can't hear Cato following me anymore, probably wanting to see if i'll keep going. He can't outsmart me, I keep on walking until I reach his house and I see Annie, Clove and Finnick watching TV. "Guys no questions but I'm playing a trick on Cato so I'm pretending I'm upset that he beat me in laser tag so if he asks what happened to me tell him that I just walked and went straight to my room and my head was down." I take a deep breath and go to my room and start texting Marissa about how funny Cato's reaction was. I turn off my phone when I hear footsteps that can only belong to Cato. I put my head down and start fake crying. I hear him knock"Katniss you in there?" his soft voice asks. I grab a pillow and throw it at the door so it'll make a sound "Go away" Obviously he won't and he opens the bedroom door. I keep my head down and he sits on the edge of the bed. "I bought you flowers" his comforting voice says. Wow he is super gullible! "Flowers won't help" I murmur. I lifts my chin so that I'm looking at him in the eyes now this is really hard to keep a straight face. "I'm sorry that I'm awesome at laser tag, please forgive me" Hahaha this is to funny! And super cheesy. "Hahahaha, you just got tricked, again!" I wipe away my tears and give Cato a kiss. "Hey! again? Why are you so mean to me?" he asks " Because you are super gullible! And whenever I have a chance to trick I will trick you because it is hilarious!" " I hate you" " No you don't you love me more then anything!" " Maybe I do love you but I hate how you keep on tricking me!" He explains " But I love you and I love tricking you, don't you want me to be happy?" He doesn't answer he just tells me to go get ready because we're going to a fancy restaurant. I go to the humongous closet and find a dress I've never seen before but it was gorgeous, it had a red sweet heart neckline and right above the stomach it was tool, red, orange, and yellow tool ending right above the knees. I slip it on and find it is very comfortable there is a silk skirt under the tool so it wasn't scratchy. I find a pair of red pumps and put them on and walk to my bathroom to fix my hair. I tie it into a bun with a few loose strands of hair around my face. I put the gold mockingjay necklace around my neck. Cato gave this to me for my 16th birthday. I put on my makeup and I grab a red clutch purse and walk casually down the stairs. The first thing I see is all the guys in suits with their mouths wide open. " Am I really that pretty that all my friends boyfriends stare at me like I'm a supermodel?" They stay quiet and sit next to Cato who looks very handsome in his suit. Clove comes down next wearing a red strapless dress. She is followed by Marissa who looks super pretty in her turquoise dress. Annie is last to come down, why is Annie always the last one to finish getting ready. Finnick looks dazed by Annie. Her green dress looked like it was made for her, the colour matched her eyes and it looked perfect on her."Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Annie says.

I get into the passenger seat of Cato's car and he gets in the driver's seat and starts the car. We're the first ones to leave but I can hear Finnick playing 'I'm sexy and I know it' right behind us.

**Clove's** **POV**:

I get in my car and start driving behind Finnick and Annie, why is Finnick always playing I'm sexy and I know it? I turn on my radio and blast it so I won't hear Finnick's music. I turn to my right and I park in front of Mellark's Bakery. I open the door of my car and walk into the bakery. The smell of fresh bread fills the air and I see Peeta sitting on a chair looking at his phone. "Hey ready to go?" I ask "yep!" He says and puts his phone in his pocket. I lead him to my car and we getting and I start driving. Wow it is so quiet I hate quiet! I see the restaurant we're meeting at and I park close to the door. Peeta gets out to quickly and he runs over to my door and opens it like a gentleman. "Thank you" I tel him softly and he just smiles at me. We walk in the restaurant and see Marissa texting Marvel. Before I can even say hi the secretary calls Cato's name and I follow my friends to the table. The waiter comes very quickly and the moment I see him I just want to run away.


	5. The restaurant and the sick Katniss

**Katniss' POV:**

Riley is our waiter? I look at Clove and see the anger in her eyes. I give her an apologetic look and she just stands there with he jaw clenched. "Sorry" I whisper. "It's okay, I need to show him that I can be strong without him" She whispers back. I sit down next to Cato and we order our drinks and Riley says he'll be right back with them. "Clove are you okay?" Peeta asks, I guess he doesn't know that Riley cheated on her today. "Yep just fine" She puts on a fake smile and turns to Peeta and they start talking. Marissa and Marvel are texting like mad men again, clearly they can't enjoy the world around them. Annie is giggling at something Finnick said, so now me and Cato sit in silence awkwardly.

"So what are you going to get for dinner?" Cato questions trying to start conversation.

"The lamb stew with dried plums, I heard it is really good. So what are you getting?"

"The filet mignon" he replies

"You're having steak again?" I can't eat the same thing two nights in a row.

"Yeah so do you have a problem with that?"

"You're eating the same thing two nights in a row, don't you get tired of it?"

"No don't you get tired of eating something different every time we go to a restaurant?"

"Not at all" I give him a kiss and we start talking again. Riley comes with the drinks five minutes later. We order our food and Riley asks to talk to me in private so I get up and follow him to the back of the restaurant, he probably wants me to help me get Clove to forgive him.

"If you want me to help get you and Clove together again I'm not going to help, and I think she's going out with Peeta now" I tell him. "Katniss that's not why I wanted to talk to you" "Then why did you need to talk to me in private?" I ask annoyed. He leans down and kisses me, I pull away right away and slap his cheek very hard. "OWW what was that for?" he asks rubbing his cheek. "I have a boyfriend!" I yell. "I know but I don't think you would mind double dating" "Well I'm not going to cheat on my boyfriend to be with someone who cheated on my friend!" I turn on my heel and walk back to my table.

"What did he need to talk to you about?"Cato asks. Should I tell him or should I just lie and tell him that it was about Clove. I take a deep breath "Cato he kissed me." "That bastard, I'm going to kill him" Cato says standing up pushing the chair back. I grab his arm "Not now, please!" I plead. He sits down. "Can I hit him later?" "Yep"

A different waiter comes with our food and I thank him. I dig in to my lamb stew and it is delicious! I can eat this by the bucket. I see everybody staring at me. "What?" I ask "You are eating like you're never going to see food again" Marvel says laughing. I roll my eyes and go back to eating.

* * *

"Go pick a movie" I demand. Cato rolls his eyes "I will, I will" After dinner everyone went to the bakery to hang out except me and Cato, I was tired and wanted to go back and Cato insisted that he had to stay with me. I climb up the stairs to my bedroom and change into my pajamas and slip on my Uggs. Cato comes back up with 'The Ring' "Not this one!" "Yes this one" "Please no!" Cato pops the disc into the TV and presses play. He gets on the bed next to me and when the movie starts I hide under the covers. "O come on Katniss the movie just started" Cato tries pulling the blankets down but I keep a tight grip on them. Cato just laughs"It's not that scary come on" "There is no way i'm going to watch that movie" "Fine be that way, but you were the one who suggested watching a movie" "Yeah but not this movie, I meant like twilight or something" Cato just stays silent.

In the middle of the movie I hear someone walk into the room. "Hey dude whatcha doi... Your watching The Ring sweet! Why is Katniss under the covers?" Marvel asks. "She's scared" I can just picture the big smirk on Cato's face. "Hey Finn, Cato is watching The Ring" Marvel calls. "Sweet I'm coming!" Finnick yells from downstairs. "Me too!" Clove calls. I hear people running up the stairs and Marvel plops himself on the edge on my bed. I hop out of my bed and run out the door not wanting to watch the movie. I run down the stairs and see Annie licking the icing off one of the cupcakes that Clove brought from the bakery. I sit down next to her and pick up a red velvet cupcake and start taking tiny bits of it. "What are the guys doing?" Marissa asks plopping herself on the stool next to mine and picks up a confetti cupcakes. I sigh "Watching The Ring in my bedroom" "Oh so that's what Marvel was yelling about" Annie says quietly. "Yep" I finish off my cupcake and throw the wrapper in the trash. I make some hot chocolate and pour Annie and Marissa some too, I take a sip of the creamy drink and think I haven't had hot chocolate in like forever.

I finish off my drink and watch TV for another hour and then head upstairs, the guys and Clove are probably finished the movie. I walk into my room and see the guys sitting around the phone and Clove sitting on the chair for the desk laughing at them. In between laughs Clove manages to tell me that the guys actually their going to die in 7 days and their just waiting for a phone call. "Get out! I want to sleep!" I command and they all get up and leave out the door. Cato is the last to leave but before he walks out he stops to asks me something. "Do I at least get a kiss?" I kiss his cheek and he starts pouting. "That's it?" I give him a peck on the lips and push him out of the door. I turn off the lights and kick off my shoes and fall asleep in my bundle of blankets.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" I scream. I see Finnick, Marvel and Cato's faces inches from mine when I wake up. I grab my pillow and hit their faces. "Let me sleep!" I whine. "But we're going to ihop this morning!" Finnick yells in my ear. I grab my phone and check the time. "Fine let's... AHH CHOO!" Oh no am I getting sick? "Bless you" Cato says. I never understood why people say bless you when you sneeze. "AHHH CHOO!" I sneeze again. "Katniss are you getting sick?" Concerned Cato asks "No, no I'm fine. AHH CHOO!" Aww crap I'm getting sick. "Katniss you are getting sick" "Come on Katniss did you have to get sick on the day we were going to ihop!" Stupid Marvel says. "You guys go without me, I'll be fine on my own" "Okay! Let's go!" Marvel says not caring a bit about me. "I'll stay with you Katniss" Cato tells me. "No Cato I don't want to spoil the fun." "But Katniss I want to" "Are you just going to argue with me until I let you take care of me?" I ask. "Yep" "Fine then you can start by making me breakfast." I say crossing my arms over my chest. "Good your finally catching on" Cato says and heads downstairs.

* * *

"Here you are my lady" Cato places a tray with soup and tea on my lap. "Why thank you!" I kiss his cheek and grab my spoon to eat my soup. "Wait Katniss baby , I'll feed you" Cato says grabbing my hand. "I think I can use a spoon Cato" I say pulling my hand away but he just grabs it again. He gets on the bed next to me and starts feeding me spoonful of soup. He is treating me like a baby!

I let Cato feed me until I finish my chicken noodle soup. We just lie there until I break the silence "Why?" "Why what?" He asks confused. "Why do you keep on doing this? Instead of having fun with the others you stay here with me." I explain. "Because I love you" "I love you too." I murmur into his chest.


	6. Remember me?

**Katniss' POV:**

Yay, I'm not sick anymore! I was sick for one day but I missed out on going to ihop and surfing lessons. Cato missed out to because he was taking care of me when I insisted he went with my friends, he always insists to stay with me.

I kick off the sheets and take a shower. When I finish taking my shower I dry off with a fluffy towel and throw on a pair of dark denim ripped shorts and a floral tank top. I slip on my brown suede sandals and head downstairs. Everyone is up and sitting at the table eating french toast. I grab a late from the cupboard and put three pieces of french toast on my plate and sit down next to Cato. "Morning"I greet. I'm greeted back with a lot of good mornings and a kiss from Cato. I pour a ton of syrup on my french toast and start eating it. I tastes so much better then Cato's attempt to make soup yesterday, how do you make soup taste bad? It's just water, noodles and chicken broth. I finish my food and put my plate in the sink and go outside and sit on the patio step watching all the people at the beach have fun. There is a lot of people at the beach at 9:00 in the morning. I sigh as I see kids about my age surfing wishing that I could've went to the surfing lessons.

Annie is calling me, we're going to get smoothies, I can't pass on smoothies. I get up and follow Annie outside to Finnick's car is Annie goes in the driver's seat, Clove is in the passenger seat and I get in the back of the car next to Marissa, the guys are said they're doing "guy stuff" we can't know about. Annie starts the car and blasts the radio and she drives to the direction of Jamba Juice.

We get to Jamba Juice minutes later and I get out of the car still texting. I'm about to go in the door when my shoulder hits someone else's. I look up from my phone screen and see and boy about two years older then me with brown hair like mine and grey eyes texting looks up to. "Sorry! I wasn't looking" I apologize. "No it was my fault, I was texting too" he says reassuring me. He sticks out his hand. "Gale" he introduces, wait that name sounds familiar. I shake his hand "Katniss" "Wait, Katniss that name sounds familiar" he says. "Catnip? You remember me? From when we were kids? We were best friends" Oh I remember. "Now I now who you are, we were best friends until you moved to Illinois" I tell him, he nods. "We should meet up later, for lunch or something" "That would be great" I tell him my phone number and I head into the shop.

"There you are! Where were you?" Annie practically screams. "I saw Gale again,after like nine years" My friends look confused. "Oh he was my best friend before he moved, then I came besties with you guys" I say smiling. Annie hands me a smoothie. "Cool!" I follow her out of Jamba Juice back to Finnick's car. "So Annie where to now?" Clove asks. "Mani, pedis!" She squeals. Why does like every girl except for me and Clove squeal?

* * *

"Ooo you're nails are so much prettier then mine!" Annie complains to Marissa, it was true Annie had dark purple nail polish with cheetah print on them. Marissa had blue nail polish with a white and green flower with gold in the middle. Mine are pretty too, they're green with a white and gold flower on the thumb. Annie gets up from where's she's sitting. "I'm going to get a new manicure and pedicure!" She announces I guess she couldn't stand them.

We wait another half an hour and Annie's nails are dry, they look so much better, they're ocean blue with waves on them, something she would really like. We go back to the car and go back to the beach house.

The guys aren't there. "We have a surprise for you" Marissa squeals. "Go put on your swim suit" Clove urges shooing me upstairs. I put on my red bikini and head downstairs and Annie, Marissa and Clove are already stripped own to their bathing suits. Marissa grabs my hand and drags me to the beach while covering my eyes. When I think we're at the beach Annie removes her hands from over my eyes. "SURPRISE!" All my friends scream. The guys have a blue surfboard and they give it to me. "What?" I ask confused what's going on."Since you were sick yesterday and you really wanted those surfing lessons, we're learning how to surf today, we need more pratice" Marissa explains. "Not me!"Clove says crossing her arms infront of her chest. She grabs a surfboard and runs ino the water. "So who is exactly teaching us? I ask. "Well since us guys already know how to surf we'll be teaching oyr girlfriends" Cato says putting his arm around my shoulders. Annie and Finnick run off in the opposite direction of Marissa and Marvel. Cato leads me over to a part of the beach where there was barley anyone. "Let's start at balance" He sets the surfboard down on the ground and gestures for me to get on it. It's obvious that he picked balance first so he could put his arms on my waist. I get on the board and tells me to bend my knees and straighten my posture. He does exactly what I predicted he comes behind me and puts his arms around me.

After thirty minutes of balance aka Cato wrapping his arms around me we star surfing in actual water. I'm actually pretty good at this, i've been on the water for give seconds and I haven't fallen yet. There is a wave, Cato told me what to do when I get to the wave. I surf it and I go back to shore. Cato congratulates me with a long kiss.

We surf for another hour until we go to a hotdog stand to get something for lunch. Cato buys two hotdogs, one with only ketchup and another with only mustard. He hands me one with ketchup and we go and find a bench to sit down on. I take a bite out of my hotdog and exchange hotdogs with Cato. I on't know why we do this but every time we buy hotdogs we exchange it after one bite. I finish off the mustard hotdog and leave Cato sitting all alone. I walk around until I find a stand which sells beverages. I buy a can of coke and a can of sprite and look for the bench me and Cato were eating lunch on. I hand Cato the can of coke and he opens it and sips it, I do the same with my drink. You're probably thinking that we're going to exchange drinks, wrong, we only do that with hotdogs. I take Cato's hand and lead him back to the part of the beach where the others are.

We find our friends and go back to Cato's place. I throw out my can and go upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I need more ideas for this story. If you do have ideas please PM me or put the idea in a review. thanks for reading And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. The break up

**Katniss' POV:**

"Hey Primmy" I say picking up my phone.

"Hey Katniss, guess what"

"What?"

"You remember Gale?"

"Yeah I bumped into him the other day" I tell her.

"Well you remember Rory his little brother?"

"Yeah" I say trying to remember him.

"Well he asked me out on a date!" My little sister squeals.

"That's great! Well I gotta go Cato's calling me" I say.

"Okay bye. Wait. Did Cato ask you out yet?" Prim asks.

"Yeah we're going out know. Bye" Before Prim can do anything I hang up and slip my phone in my pocket and go up to Cato who is at the ice cream cart.

He turns around when I'm about to reach him. He has two ice cream ones in his hands.

"Here you go" Cato hands me an ice cream one and I take and give him a peck on the lips. I lick my ice cream, also licking off the chocolate sprinkles. I just love ice cream!

I feel something vibrate in my pocket. I take my phone out and Cato takes my ice cream.

"Hello" I say, I really don't know who this is.

"Hi, Katniss, this is Gale" Oh so it's Gale, I think he wanted to go out for lunch.

"Oh hi Gale, so what's up?"I ask

"Are you free in an hour for lunch?" He asks.

"One sec , let me check" I say and I cover speaker on my phone. I turn to Cato.

"Are we going out for lunch?" I ask. He lifts up my chin and kisses me.

"If you want to" he says.

"Actually I just wanted to know if I could go out for lunch with my friend" I explain. He looks a bit sadder.

"Okay, but you better not be long" I kiss his lips.

"Sure" I say and I take my hand off the speaker."Okay Gale, where do you want to meet?" I ask.

"There is a cafe in the mall, the one next to Abercrombie." He says.

"Okay see you later" I hang up and slip my phone and take my ice cream from Cato.

"So when do the others come back?" I ask, moving closer to Cato. We sit down on a bench.

"I don't know but isn't it better just having alone time?" He asks. I kiss him.

"Definitely" I say smiling. I lick my ice cream again and again until I get a terrible headache. I hold my head, when I get brain freezes they last a long time.

"Brain freeze?" Cato asks. I nod my head. "Put you tongue on the roof of your mouth" I do what he says and my brain freeze goes away almost instantly.

"Wow that actually worked!" I exclaim. "You know last summer when I got like a billion brain freezes why did you never tell me this?" I ask.

"Because you slapped me" I laugh at the memory.

"Well I told you not to throw water balloons at me." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Whatever, that was the past." He says rolling his eyes. I get up and throw my ice cream away and sit down next to Cato.

"I'm going to go back to your place" I say getting up. Cato grabs my arm.

"I'll come too" He says throwing away his ice cream. I grab his hand and we walk through the beach to get to the beach house.

* * *

**Cato's POV:**

I don't like this Gale guy that Katniss is having lunch with. They were best friends before we were. I'm afraid that he's going to try to steal my girl, I've been in love with Katniss since the moment I laid eyes on her. But that Gale guy will probably say the same thing.

We reach my beach house and I unlock the door and Katniss collapses on the couch.

"You okay?" I ask and she nods her head. I'll take her word or it. I feel a buzz in my pocket. I take out my iPhone and see it was a text from Marvel.

Marvel: That Riley guy just kissed Annie, come 2 the park quick!

Me:Be there ASAP

I turn off my phone and tell Katniss where I'm going, but she fell asleep on the couch. She looks so pretty in her sleep! I grab my car keys and run out the door, me, Marvel and Finnick need to teach this guy a lesson. I start the car and zoom off to the park.

I park my car and run out. Marvel is on top of what's his face and Marissa is trying to calm Annie.

"What happened to Finnick?" I ask Marissa.

"He ran off when he saw Riley kissing Annie" She says. That makes Annie start sobbing again. She mumble Finnick and Marissa tries to calm her down.

I walk over to where Marvel and Riley are and I punch Riley in the nose.

"That's for kissing my girlfriend the other night." I say. Marvel punches him in the stomach and he clutches his stomach.

"That was from Annie" He yells and punches him again, he falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I promise I won't kiss any of your girlfriends any more" he says.

"If you even lay a finger on any of my friends, you're dead meat." Marvel kicks him once more and we head over to where Annie is silently sobbing.

"Call Finn" Marissa whispers and I nod.

I take out my phone and I call Finnick after two rings he picks up.

"What?" He asks.

"Finn don't hang up, Annie didn't kiss Riley, he kissed her. Annie loves you more hen anything, she's been crying since you left, she needs you." I tell him.

"Really? Do you think she will forgive me?" He asks.

"Well she's crying like crazy right now, so I think that's a yes." I say.

"Okay thanks Cato!" I hang up and put my phone in my pocket.

Finnick comes very quickly.

"Annie" he says taking her hand. "Will you forgive me?" he asks. Annie looks down.

"No" she says quietly. What?

"What why not?" Finnick asks concern in his voice.

"Because Finn, this is the third time we broke up this year, and it's always because you don't trust me, aren't relationships all about trust?" She asks.

"But baby..." Finnick says looking Annie in the eyes.

"I'm not your baby anymore." Annie interrupts. She wiggles out of his grasp and she goes to Marissa's car. Marissa drives off and Marvel goes with them.

"I'm sorry dude." I say and I go to my car and drive back to my house, leaving Finnick standing in the park by himself.

When I get home my girlfriend is still asleep on the couch. I walk over to her and shake her gently.

"Katniss, get up" I say softly. Her eyes slowly open.

"Hi"

"Hi. Wait. What time is it?" she asks worried. I check my watch.

"One-thirty" I reply. She gets up off the couch.

" I'm thirty minutes late!" She runs out the door and takes my car keys with her. I hear my car zoom off.

* * *

**Katniss' POV:**

I run into the cafe and see Gale waiting at a booth at the back. I run over to where he is and sit down across from him.

"I'm super sorry that I'm late!" I say resting my elbows on the mahogany table.

"It's okay I was only waiting for half an hour." He says taking a sip of his coffee.

"I fell asleep on the couch." I say.

" It's okay that ou were late" he reassures me. A waitress comes to our table and I order a greek salad, I'm not very hungry.

"So, what have you been doing all these years?" I ask. He hesitates before he says something.

"Well, in Arizona I wasn't very popular. I didn't have any friends for a few years, because I refused to be friends with someone that wasn't you. But in 7th grade I realized that I wasn't moving back to California so I decided to make friends and by 9th grade I was the most popular boy in my school. So now it's my second year in university and I decided to visit California again, it's changed so much!" He exkaims, it's true California has changed a lot!

The waitress comes back with Gale's burger and my salad.

We spend an hour talking about the past nine years and I remember that I promised Cato I would be back in an hour. I get up and say goodbye to Gale. I leave the mall and go outside to the parking lot. I fnd Cato's car instantly, probaly because it's the only really expensive looking car. I get in and sit on the comfy leather seat of the car.

I get back to Cato's place in ten minutes. I park his car and get out, I walk to the grand looking house and ring the doorbell. I see a figure walking to the door. Cato opens the door and kisses me.

"Hey beautiful" He whispers, his breath tickiling my neck.

"Hey" I say in response and I give him a kiss that he accepts. He pulls me in the house and we sit down a couch and he kisses me again.

After several kisses we go upstairs to change into our bathing suits. I pick a random bathing suit and put in on, it's a coral coloured bikini. I head downstairs and go to the backyard. Cato is already there sitting on the patio steps. I run past him and jump into the pool, making a big splash that hits Cato in the face.

"Oh it's on!" Cato yells. He runs and cannon balls into the pool making a bigger splash in the water then mine. The water hits my face. I swim to the very bottom of the pool and stay there. I here Cato shouting my name in a worried voice. Hehe. He swims to the bottom of the pool and I play dead. He carries me up to the top of the water and places my on one of the chairs. I take a breath of air then hold my breath again.

Cato keeps on shaking me, trying to get me to wake up.

"Okay Katniss this is not funny anymore, I know you're awake." I open my eyes.

"I guess you finally caught on, babe." I say. He looks a bit frightened, he was probably guessing that I wouldn't open my eyes right away.

"Enough with trying to trick me!" He shouts. He picks me up bridal style and throws me in the pool, jumping in after me.

We swim for two hours until everyone except Clove comes back. I grab a blue towel and dry myself.

"Hey guys!" I greet.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"What's up?"

My friends reply. Annie and Marissa go upstairs to take a nap, and Marvel jumps in the pool with all his clothes on. That leaves a sad looking Finnick.

"What's wrong Finn?" I ask sitting next to him.

"Annie broke up with me." He says in a very sad voice.

"What? Why?"

"Annie broke up with me. She said that I didn't trust her."

"Wow, I'm sorry. But don't worry Finn whenever you guys break up, she always forgives you." I say. Annie and Finnick have broken up three times this year and in less then a day they get bak together. Finnick shakes his head.

"Not this time, she meant it, she wouldn't let me apologize fully." He says.

"How 'bout I talk to Annie and then if she doesn't forgive in a week i'll help you guys get back together." He smiles a bit when I say this.

"You would really do that for me?" I nod my head. "Thanks Kat!"

"I'll go talk to her after I shower." I say and I get up from the soft couch and walk up the stairs to my room.

* * *

"Hey Annie" I say opening the door to her room.

"Hi Kat." She gives me a weak smile.

"I heard about what happened between you and Finn. Are you going to forgive him this time?" I ask sitting on her bed. She looks at me in the eye.

"No"


	8. You are my missing piece

**Finnick's POV: **

"Sorry Finn, Annie said she wouldn't forgive you." Katniss says sadly. "It's a shame you two were so cute together." Wait. What? Annie won't forgive me? We've been inseparable since the fifth grade. "She said it's because you don't trust her." She explains.

"I'll go talk to her, in ten minutes she'll be hugging me and saying that she missed me so much." Katniss nods and I walk up the big staircase to the second floor. I make a right and knock on Annie's door.

"Come in" She calls softly. I twist the door nod and see Annie sitting on her bed crossed legged looking at pictures of us together. She looks up and she is shocked to see me. She quickly stuffs the photo album under her pillow.

"Here to try to win me back Finn?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No, Ann I just came here to say sorry." I sit on the edge of her bed and take her hands in mine. "Ann, please look at me." She lifts her head up and looks at me in the eyes. I see her beautiful sea green eyes looking into my matching ones. "I just want to say sorry, sorry for not trusting you, sorry for anything I did. I'm sorry, please forgive me." I plead. She looks down again and I release her hands.

"Just as friends, I just need some time Finn." She looks up at me again and now i'm dying to kiss her but I can't.

"Okay, just as friends, but I want you to know Ann that I still and always will love you." I get off her bed and go back downstairs and see a hopeful Katniss sitting on one of the stools. I shake my head.

"Finn, I'm so sorry." She says and gives me a hug.

"It's okay, she forgave me but she just wants to be friends." I reassure her. She nods her head.

"You still love her though?" I nod.

"More then anything." I tell her.

"You're going to have to win her back, take her swimming like the old days, buy her chocolates, let her know that you need her to make your life complete." She suggests.

"I'll try some of those, it's been a day and I can't bear life without her." I say, I think i'll start with buying her chocolates then we'll go swimming together. I thank Katniss and I get in my car and drive to the candy shop.

I find Annie's favourite chocolates and go to the flower shop. I buy a bouquet made of lilies, her favourite flowers. I drive back to the beach house and grab Annie's gifts. I get out of my car and open the house door. Clove is watching Peeta make bread, Katniss and Cato watching a movie and Marissa and Marvel are supposedly watching too but their just texting each other.

I walk past them and walk up the stairs, and walk to Annie's room. I knock on the white door, I hear her get up and she opens the door for me. When she sees the chocolates and flowers she looks at me weirdly.

"You know Finn friends don't buy each other chocolates and flowers." She says.

"But Annie, I want to be more then friends" She leads me into her room and we sit on her bed. "Annie" she looks up at me. "You don't know how much I miss you." She looks down at her hands again and twiddles her thumbs.

"Finn, I miss you too it's just that I just need time, I told you that earlier, I want to love you but you never trust me..." I cut her off.

"But Annie I do trust you, it's cause Riley has cheated before and I thought you were cheating." I explain.

"Have I ever cheated on you?" She asks now looking at me in the eyes.

"No" I say quietly.

"Finn, you don't even let Cato touch me, you're so protective of me." She says.

"I know it's because Annie you're so fragile and I never want you hurt. I just love so much, you make my life complete, without you Annie my life is plain boring." She smiles at me.

"Well we might not be dating anymore but we can still have fun. Wanna go swimming?" She asks.

"I would love that!" I say. I get up and before I leave her room I give her a wink and she laughs. I walk down the hall to my room and change into my green swim trunks. I walk down the hall to Annie's room and when I'm about to knock on her door she comes out in her striped white and green bikini.

"Ready?" I ask and she nods and we run down the stairs to the backyard. I stop when I get to the edge of the pool, Annie runs right past me and jumps into the pool causing a small splash, she doesn't weigh a lot.

"Wait are you waiting for Finn? It feel refreshing!" Annie yells. I hesitate a bit before I jump into the cold water, splashing Annie in the face. We start laughing and I give her a nod and I know she knows what I'm thinking, she nods back and we swim to the end of the pool.

"There and back, three, two, one, GO!" I scream and we start swimming freestyle as fast as we can.

Annie wins by a second. We keep on racing until our legs hurt, which is a long time! We get out of the pool and I throw Annie a towel which she clumsily catches. I take my towel and dry off. Annie squeezes the water out of her hair and puts her towel on a cushiony chair. I go over to Annie, putting my hands around her waist and she puts her hands around my neck. We both lean but Annie pulls away quickly.

"Friends don't kiss." She says and shakes her head trying to get it to work right.

"Well I better go take a shower." I say awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too." I let her go inside before me and I follow her up the stairs and we go in separate directions. I go in my blue bathroom and take a shower.

* * *

**Annie's POV:**

Well that was awkward! I almost kissed Finnick. We're just friends now. But he looked so dreamy, his eyes sparkling, his hair damp an is abs, his perfectly toned abs... _What are you thinking Annie? You're just friends! _I mentally slap myself for thinking that. I broke up with him and I won't go out with him!

I take my shower and slip on a shorts, a blue tank top and a pair of white sandals with tiny shells on them. I walk down the stairs and on the kitchen counter I see a note.

_Annie,_

_Meet me at the beach near the cotton candy stand._

_Katniss_

* * *

**Finnick's POV:**

Katniss is helping me win Annie back, she left a note on the counter telling Annie to meet her at the cotton candy stand. Katniss will lead Annie to where I am and hopefully Annie thinks what I'm doing is sweet. I just miss her by my side. I feel so lonely!

I've been waiting for about ten minutes. I spot Annie and Katniss walking over to where I am and I hold up the sign I made that says: ANNIE I YOU ARE MY MISSING PIECE I NEED YOU. When she sees the sign she looks like she's going to cry. She runs over to me and gives me a huge hug.

"Finn, I need you too!"


	9. We all hate cheaters

**Katniss' POV:**

"So you wanna go to the beach?" I ask my friends.

"Sure, I'm bored to death." Marissa says and she gets up from the ground. "Let's get changed." I nod my head, me, Annie and Clove follow Marissa up the stairs to our bedrooms.

I pick a random swimsuit and go in my bathroom to change. The bikini is purple and has white stripes. I braid my hair and walk slowly down the stairs. I see that the living room is empty, I guess the guys went to change too. I lie down on the the couch. I'm super duper bored! I close my eyes and I start to fall asleep.

"Ahhh!" I'm waken by Cato giving me a taser. My eyes snap open and Cato and Marvel are laughing. I just roll my eyes and stand up. "Time to go?" I ask. Cato is laughing so hard that he can't even answer me, he just tries to nod his head. "Seriously what's so funny?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Haha. You. Haha. Screamed. Haha. When. Haha. I. Haha. Taserd. Haha. You. Hahahaha..." Me and Annie both roll our eyes.

"You know Cato that's not so funny, you're just being dumber then Marvel." Clove says.

"Heeeyyy! I am not dumb!" Marvel shouts.

"Sure..."

'Guys let's just go we are super bored." Marissa cuts in. Annie hooks onto Finnick's arm and nods her head. I lead the group, being as far away from Cato as possible, all the way to the beach. When we reach the beach (Haha that rhymed) me and Clove head for the surfboards, Annie and Finnick go into the water and have a swim race and Marissa and Marvel go to buy cotton candy, leaving little Cato all alone. I don't know why but today I don't feel like being around him. I still love him but today I just need a day without him.

"So why aren't you with attack today?" Clove asks pointing at Cato. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know, I just need a day not hanging out with him." I say.

"So would you care if he was like cheating on you with some other girl." Clove asks.

"Of course I would care! I didn't say I was breaking up with him." I say looking in Cato's direction. He is scanning the beach, looking for me. When he spots me he runs over to the surfboard shack.

"Hey!" He says in a too positive voice.

"Hi Cato!" Clove says mimicking his tone.

"Hi" I mumble. Cato puts an arm around me and I give Clove a look that says Help me!

"So Cato, you want to go surfing?" Clove asks.

"Sure! Let me grab a board." I move back so Cato can pass.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Clove whispers.

"I'll hang out with Marissa and Marvel." I whisper back. A second later Cato comes back with a green board.

"Let's go!" Okay what's up with Cato? He is all happy today. Clove grabs her board and walks onto the sand. "Ladies first." Cato says to me.

"Oh I'm not coming." I say quickly. His face drops.

"Why aren't you coming, it'll be fun, you me and Clove." He says nudging me.

"Umm, because you guys are better surfers then me and i'll ruin all the fun and probably drown." I lie and look down at my bare feet.

"Katniss, stop lying to me, I'm you boyfriend and your best friend." Crud. He knows I'm lying.

"Uhhh, well, ummm..." I look down at my feet again. " Ijustwantadaytomyself." I say quickly.

"Did you say you wanted a day to yourself?" He asks with a confused look on his face. I nod. "Well you could've just told me." He says with a smile on his lips.

"I just thought you would be mad." he shakes his head.

"No I wouldn't be mad. I can't blame you sometimes you just need a day to your self." I give him a smile. " Well I'll see you later." He gives me a quick kiss, that made me want more. He is about to run out of the shack but I grab his wrist and he turns to face me. I kiss him passionately and wave goodbye. He grabs his board and heads to a different part of the ocean. I grab my board and run to where Clove is.

"Hey."

"Hi. So you need to learn to surf. What did Cato teach you?" Clove asks.

"All the basic things." She nods and looks behind my shoulder. She has a shocked expression on her face.

"What is it Clove?"

"Uh, well remember how you told me you would care if Cato was cheating on you?"

"Uh huh."

"Well turn around." I turn around and see Cato kissing a short girl with bleach blonde hair and a hot pink bikini. My jaw drops and tears blur my vision.

"Clove?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Can you drive me home?" I ask.

"I'll be driving you and me home, I can't believe Cato would do that to you!"

"I can't believe it either, five minutes ago he was kissing me and now he's making out with a blonde girl. "I'll take your boardback to the shack, you go home."

"Okay, thanks Clove" I turn around and walk in the direction of the beach house.

When I get there I pack up all my belongings and wait in Clove's car. She doesn't take long to pack up her things. She gets in the driver's seat and starts the car and backs out of the driveway.

"I'm sorry." Clove says.

"It's okay it wasn't your fault that Cato cheated on me." I say.

"You should get rid of Cato, like delete him from your contacts on your phone, throw away anything he gave you, rip up all of your photos of him." Clove explains.

"Well I've already left the necklace he gave me on the kitchen counter and I'm going to delete Cato from my phone right now, and when we get home we can rip his photos." I say.

"And don't forget to change your relationship status on Facebook." Clove reminds me.

"Yeah, I'll do that too." I open my contact list on my phone. Cato is the first on on my list. I swipe his name and press delete. I slip my phone into my pocket and let out a sigh.

"Well, that's done."

Me and Clove discuss other wats to get rid of Cato on our way to my house. She pulls up in my driveway and I get out and grab my suitcase. I ring the doorbell and Prim answers it.

"Katniss!" She yells hugging me.

"Hey Prim!" I say hugging her back.

"Why did you come back so early?" She asks confused. I walk into the house, Clove following.

"Well we were at the beach and Clove was teaching me how to surf and I saw Cato kissing a blonde chick." Prim hugs me again.

"Omygosh I can't believe he would do that!" She hugs me tighter.

"I know, I've been his best friend for nine years, then we finally kiss, after dating for a while he goes and cheats on me with a barbie doll." I can't help it anymore I start sobbing and make a horrible choking sound. Clove runs off to the kitchen to get ice cream and Prim goes upstairs to grab all my photo albums and three pairs of scissors.

Clove comes running back with three tubs of ice cream and three spoons. She hands me the chocolate ice cream and she takes the strawberry one for herself, leaving the vanilla ice cream for Prim.

Prim returns shortly after Clove with about eight photo albums, one for every year. She comes and sits down on the carpet.

"Okay which album first?" Prim asks.

"None." I say.

"None?" Prim and Clove asks confused.

"None" I repeat.

"Why?" Clove asks. "Don't you want him out of your life?"

"You guys don't understand, these photo albums are my childhood and me and Cato re probably going to get back together, so don't up even one picture."


	10. You can always win her back

**Cato's POV:**

I'm confused when a short girl, with bleach blonde hair, grabs my face and starts kissing me. Who is this girl? I'm too shocked to push this girl off me.

After five minutes of this girl kissing me she finally pulls away.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Stephanie Anderson." She replies running her hand along my abs.

"Why were you kissing me? I have a girlfriend." I say pushing her hand away from my chest.

"I'm helping you, you're girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen, she's cheating on you, with some other boy." Stephanie says looking up at me with her deep brown eyes.

"How do you know this?" I ask. "Do you stalk me?"

"No, of course not. I was Katniss' waitress when she went out for lunch with Gale Hawthorne."

"You idiot, I know she went out with Gale for lunch, they were best friends and they finally reunited." I say.

"But Cato, there was some romance between them, I saw Katniss give him a quick peck on the lips." she says. I smirk

"That sounds nothing like Katniss, she would never cheat on me, we've been best friends for nine years!" I say.

"But she kissed him, I saw it with my own two eyes. Now that she cheated on you, you cheat on her and we make her jealous." She is about to kiss me again, but I push her away.

"No! She wasn't cheating on me! Now leave me alone, if she sees me with you she'll think I'm cheating on her!" She lifts her nose in the air and turns around and struts away. I dive into the water and swim very far in the water.

After two hours of swimming I get out of the water, now's a good time to go back to my beach house. I see Katniss and Clove went back to the beach house.

I grab a towel and shake my wet hair. On my way back to my house I buy a bouquet of primroses for her. I walk back to my house and open the door.

"Katniss! I'm back!" I yell up the stairs. Hmm. No reply. "I bought you something!" I holler. Whenever I say that Katniss usually comes running at me. She's probably just taking a shower. I go in the kitchen and see her mocking jay necklace on the counter. Why would see leave her... I drop the bouquet of flowers. Katniss has left me.

I grab my car keys and run into the driveway and hop in my car, I drive as fast as the speed limit will let me. I get to Katniss' house in ten minutes, best time yet.

I park in the driveway. Clove's car is there, which means Katniss is here. I knock on the door and hear feet shuffling and Prim talking to Katniss.

Prim opens the door and gives me a dirty look. "Hi Prim. Is Katniss here? I need to talk to her." I about to step in the house but Prim blocks the doorway.

"Katniss won't forgive for what you did." she says coldly.

"Prim, let him in, I need to talk to him." Katniss calls. Prim moves from the doorway to let me in.

"Katniss, I'm so-" I start.

"Let's go somewhere more private." She says cutting me off. I nod, Clove and Prim were staring at us like they couldn't blink. I follow Katniss up the stairs and I follow her to her bedroom. "Sit" Katniss says pointing to her bed. I sit on the edge of her bed and she sits next to me.

"Cato why?" Is the first thing Katniss asks me. I'm about to say something but Katniss cuts me off. "I knew this was going to happen, our relationship would ruin our friendship."

"Listen, no interrupting" Katniss nods her head. "Well the girl was your waitress at the cafe where you ate lunch with Gale, she came up to me and started kissing me and told me that she kissed me to make you jealous, she said you were cheating on me with Gale then I told her that's not something you would do, then she walked off." I explain.

"That lying little-" Katniss starts.

"Don't say it." I warn her.

"Cato, I want us to have a good relationship, but, every girl in school has a crush on you or Finn so what if you find someone better- " I cut Katniss off with a kiss. I'm the first to pull away, and Katniss looked shocked that I kissed her.

"I will never, ever find anyone better then you." Katniss just kisses me. I kiss back.

"And I will never find someone better then you." Katniss says between kisses. When she finally pulls away Katniss has a huge smile on her face.

"Let's go down stairs and go tell Prim and Clove that we're back together. And maybe have some ice cream" I suggest.

"Not sure that we have any ice cream left." Katniss says, which means that her, Prim and Clove were talking about me. I put my arm around her waist.

"We can always go to the store to buy some."

"Sure" Katniss playfully kisses my lips. I open her bedroom door and Prim and Clove stumble forward.

"PRIM, CLOVE! YOU WERE LISTENING TO OUR WHOLE CONVERSATION?" Katniss shouts.

"It wasn't really a conversation." Prim says nudging Katniss with her elbow. Katniss rolls her eyes. And I lead her downstairs.

We sit down on the couch. "Are you going to come back to my beach house for the rest of the summer?" I ask.

"Do you think I will let my boyfriend go to the beach by himself with a million girls asking him out?" She asks.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes." I say.

"Of course it's a yes." she says.

"Well let's go now, the others don't know we left." I say.

"Okay, then let me get Clove." she says.

"Okay, I'm going to get something to drink." I say and I get up from the couch and walk to the kitchen. I open the stainless steel fridge and grab a bottle of water.

I stand by the doorway and wait for Katniss and Clove. They come and slip on their flip flops.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah, Clove can you bring my stuff back to Cato's place." Katniss asks.

"Sure." is her simple reply. Katniss hops into the driver's seat of my car. I doesn't hesitate when I throw her the car keys. I get in the passenger's seat and I get my phone out when Katniss starts driving.

I check Facebook first. Wow. I have 37 messages and 59 notifications. I decide to check my notifications first, they're all request asking if i'll accept being in a relationship with them, I thought when you're already in a relationship people can't ask you if they we're in a relationship. I decline all of them, now I check my messages. All these girls asking if i'll go out with them, I delete them all.

"Uh, Katniss?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Did you delete me on Facebook?"

"Umm, yeah"


	11. Again?

**Katniss' POV:**

"So me and Clove didn't really get to go surfing, soooo we're going to go now." I explain to Cato.

"Are you sure you don't lessons from the amazing Cato?" He jokes. I nod my head.

"I'm certain of it." I joke back. Cato puts on a sad face. "Oh, little Cato we will won't be gone for long." I say. I give him a quick peck on lips and run out of his beach house. He follows me.

I grab a surfboard and jog to where Clove is waiting for me.

"You ready?" Clove asks. I nod my head and get on my surfboard.

"Katniss?" Clove calls.

"Yeah?"

"Look over-" I see it before Clove can finish her sentence. Cato is kissing another blonde girl. I jump off my surfboard and swim back to where Clove is standing.

"Let's go, I knew he was lying." I say and we drop our surfboards and run back to Cato beach house.

**Annie's POV:**

Me and Finn are spending a day at the beach. Oh I love the beach! Me and Finn are having a nice little picnic, with tiny sandwiches and cute little pieces of watermelon that Finnick cut into tiny little hearts.

Finnick is feeding me a piece of watermelon when I let out a huge gasp. Cato is making out with some blonde girl.

"Finnick! Look over there!" I screech. Finnick turns his head and gasps.

"I can't believe he would do that to Katniss!" he says.

"Let's go home Finn, Katniss is my best girl friend and she needs me! Let's inform Marissa too." I say and start packing up our picnic.

"I'll text her." Finnick says and picks up his phone. I get up and dust the sand off my skirt. Finnick takes the basket from me and we walk back to Cato's beach house.

When we reach Cato's house me and Finnick run upstairs and pack our things. I come down after Finnick. I set the friendship bracelet Cato made me when we were ten on the counter next to Katniss' mockingjay necklace, I see Clove and Katniss have left their friendship bracelets on the counter to. Finnick has left a note for Cato on the counter.

_Hey Cato, _

_Nobody is staying here anymore. Dude why would you do that to Katniss? You guys were best friends and now you're cheating on her. That's not cool. Nobody trusts you anymore, you and Katniss were as close as ever and you broke her. Don't deny that you were cheating on her, we all saw it. Katniss probably won't forgive you because she caught you kissing two different girls in one day. We're all leaving and we left our friendship bracelets on the counter, we just think it would be better if we keep our distance for now. Katniss is very upset and we are too._

_-Finnick, Annie, Marissa & Marvel._

"Let's go Finn." I say grabbing his arm.

"Yeah, good idea, Marissa and Marvel already left, so did Katniss and Clove, so we should probably leave before Cato comes back." He says and wraps an arm around me.

We drag our suitcases out the front door and throw them into the trunk of Finnick's car.

"Go to Katniss' house" I instruct. Finnick nods.

"Well I was going to your house, but since you guys live across from each other we it won't make a difference." He says and he drives away from Cato's beach house.

I ring the doorbell and Prim, Katniss' little sister come to answer the door.

"Hey, Annie. Hey, Finnick." Prim says opening the door.

"Hey Prim. Is Katniss home?" I ask. Prim nods and lets ma and Finnick in.

"She's in her room." Prim says. I smile at her and walk upstairs to Katniss' room with Finnick following. I knock on her bedroom door softly.

"Katniss? It's Annie." I call through the door.

"And Finnick." Finnick adds in.

"Come in." I hear Clove say. I open the door slowly and see a red eyed Katniss sitting on her and Marissa are sitting on both sides of her and Marvel is sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Finnick!" Marvel says loudly. Marissa motions or him to be quiet."Finnick!" He whispers. "Finally you're here, I've been stuck with girls for like fifteen minutes."

Finnick starts whispering with Marvel and I sit on the edge of Katniss' bed.

"Hey, Katniss." I say softly. She gives me a small smile.

"Hey." Katniss wipes away a few tears.

"Cato is stupid!" I say and Katniss nods her head.

"What does he think he's doing, cheating on me, making up an excuse, then cheating on me again?" She says. I nod my head.

"Some guys are just stupid that way." I say. Prim bursts into the room.

"Katniss, Cato's here, should I shoe him away or do you want to talk to him?" Prim asks. Katniss doesn't answer. "Okay, I'll tell him to screw off." Prim says tuning on her heel.

"Wait." Katniss says. Prim freezes and turns around. "Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes." Katniss says wiping tears away from her eyes. Prim nods and walks out of the room.

"Are you sure Katniss?" I ask. She nods her head.

"I just need some makeup to cover up my eyes." She says.

"I'll go get it." I volunteer. I go to Katniss' bathroom and fetch her makeup bag.

"I have an idea!" Katniss says sitting up.

"What's your idea?" Clove asks.

"Well, since I'm not going to forgive Cato shall I taunt him?" she asks.

"What do you mean by taunt him?" Marissa asks.

"Well I was thinking, just like try to make myself pretty, so he'll be drooling over me." Katniss says.

"That's a great idea!" I start looking through Katniss' closet for really pretty clothes.

"Finnick, Marvel get out." Clove says pointing to the door. Before Finnick leaves he come up behind me and gives me a quick kiss. "OUT!" Clove yells.

"Sheesh." Finnick says walking out the door. Clove closes the door behind him.

"Ooooo. Look at this." I say pulling out a ruffled floral tank top out of Katniss' closet. I lay it on her bed.

"That's so pretty!" Marissa says feeling the material. I dig through Katniss' closet and eventually find some dark wash short shorts. "And these shorts are so cute!" Marissa exclaims. I pull out a pair of dark purple converses, the colour matches with the shirt.

"My work is done." I say laying the outfit on the bed.

"Annie, it's not that hard to find a shirt, shorts and shoes." Clove says.

"You and Katniss just don't understand fashion." I say. "Put the outfit on." I tell Katniss. She nods and grabs the clothes and goes into her bathroom.

Katniss comes out of the bathroom looking super pretty. Someone wolf whistles. I look to my right and Marvel and Finnick are standing in the doorway.

"Get out!" Clove shouts and throws a pillow at them.

"Why can't my Finny stay?" I asks clinging to Finnick's tanned arm.

"Yeah! Why can't I stay?" He pouts.

"Because we're doing girl stuff." Clove says.

"Well a couple weeks ago I did Marvel's makeup and picked out his outfit." Finnick says. Clove rolls her eyes.

"Just get out!" Clove says throwing another pillow at Finnick and I scream and jump away from the pillow, letting go of Finnick's arm. Finnick kicks the pillow.

"Don't worry babe, since I'm a ninja, I'll protect you." Finnick says wrapping an arm around me. Katniss snorts.

"A ninja?"

"Yes a ninja." Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, just get out." Katniss says.

"See you later." Finnick gives me a peck on the lips and walk out of Katniss' room.

"You're boyfriend is a child." Katniss says to me.

"I know! That's why I love what's the fun without him?" I say.

"Let's do your makeup now." Marissa says ending the conversation.

Marissa does Katniss's makeup and then curls her hair.

"Wow." I say with wide eyes.

"You're so pretty!" Clove says giving Katniss a hug. "Marissa you need to do my makeup and hair sometime!" Clove exclaims.

"Ahem."

"Oh and Annie you need to pick out my outfit." Clove adds in.

"I'm gonna downstairs, come down when you want." I say leaving the room. I walk down the stairs and into the living room. Finnick, Marvel and Cato are sitting on the couch.

"Annie!" Finnick exclaims when he sees me walk into the living room. He gets up and picks me up and spins me.

"Finn, I was gone for ten minutes." I say.

"I know but I want to spend every minute of my life with you!" He says giving me a hug. I kiss his cheek and we sit down on the couch.

"Hey Marvel. Cato." I say glaring at Cato. Marvel pulls out his phone and starts texting and me and Finnick start talking.

When Katniss comes down Marvel looks up from his phone and he and Finnick wolf whistle.

"Caution: Hottie coming through." Marvel says. It was part of taunting Cato, so Marissaa didn't get mad at Marvel.

"Cato." Katniss says in a hard tone. "Let's go talk in the kitchen." Cato nods and follows Katniss into the kitchen.

**Katniss' POV:**

"Katniss I'm sorry let me-" Cato starts. I put my finger on his lips.

"Let me talk." I say. He nods his head. "Cheating on me twice in less then 24 hours, what kind of person do you think you are? Treating me like I'm some type of toy-"

"But" Cato starts.

"Shut up." I say glaring a him. "I know I souldn't have forgave you this morning, you're just a big liar. You said that you didn't kiss that girl, that was a lie, you said that you wouldn't hurt me, that was a lie and most importantly you said that you loved me and that was the biggest lie yet." I say and walk put of my kitchen. I turn on my heel. "You know you're way out." I say. He gets up and leaves the kitchen behind me and leaves my house.

"Wow, that was harsh." Annie says.

"Well, do you think I would forgive him after he cheated on me twice in less than 24 hours?"

"You got a point there."


	12. Chapter 12

**Katniss' POV:**

I lay in bed and sigh. What I said to Cato was really mean, the words just seemed to come out of my mouth with thinking. The words just keep playing in my mind _Shut up! Let me talk! _I've never said things mean to Cato, you might think that those aren't bad words, but to me saying that to Cato was the meanest thing ever. I have to apologize, but I don't want to start going out again, just stay friends.

I try to fall asleep but my day just keeps replaying in my mind, over and over again, seeing the hurt in his eyes when I told him to shut up, hearing him silently plead, telling my to forgive him. When I started to date Cato I felt different, I thought it was love, but now I realized it was a weird feeling, dating my best friend, it was my instincts saying that I was going to regret it.

I can't take it anymore I pick up my phone and look for Cato's number. Then I remember I deleted him, but it doesn't matter, the day that me and Cato got our phones we memorized each other's phone numbers. 555-2094. I type it in my phone and hold the phone to my ear. It rings, then again, then again, after four rings it goes to voice mail. My voice comes on "Hey, Cato is not here right now please leave a message after the beep" then Cato starts making a beeping noise "BEEEEEEEPPPPPP" I turn off my phone and tears spring in my eyes. I remember when me and Cato recorded that, we were 12 and saved up all our money to buy cell phones, we got new ones but Cato kept the same voice mail once he bought his iPhone last year. I miss those times even though, "those times" were like only a month ago. I guess I'll text him.

**Me:** Hey Cato I'm so sorry, please forgive me!

I used good grammar and spelling so that he would know that I was actually sorry. Now that I sent the text I feel a bit better, but he's probably sleeping, but he'll see it in the morning.

I close my eyes and I'm pulled into a deep deep sleep.

* * *

I yawn and get out of bed. I'm about to go downstairs but I turn on my heel and run back into my room. I pick up my phone and check if Cato texted me back. All it said was _Sorry your message was not sent, you have been blocked from this person. _Why the heck would Cato block me if by any chance meant us getting back together? Well, I guess I'll just have to go to his house. I rummage through my closet and throw a forest green tank top on my bed along with some dark wash shorts and gold sandals. I slip them on and curl my hair, I pin a piece of hair behind my ear with a gold hair clip to match my sandals, now all that is missing is my gold mocking jay necklace, where did I put it? I search around my bathroom for it then I remember I gave it back to Cato. I find my other necklace, it's a gold locket in the shape of a heart, inside there is a picture of me and Cato on the beach. He was giving me bunny ears while I was sticking out my tongue, that picture was taken about three years ago when I was 15. I grab my phone and stick it in my back pocket. I walk/run downstairs and see Prim has made banana muffins, it feels like Prim is trying to be the mother of the house, even though she is only 14 years old. I grab one off the counter when Finnick strolls into my kitchen.

"Hey Finn." I say casually

"Hey Katniss, Prim let me in" He says grabbing a muffin off the table.

"Where's Annie?" I ask.

"Oh she's said she'll be here in like half an hour. She has to do 'Girl stuff' again" Finnick says using his fingers as quotation marks.

"Okay, well I was going to Cato's house but I can't leave you unsupervised so I guess I'll stay till Annie comes" I say sitting down.

"Well, Prim's here, and your mom will be home in half an hour." Finnick says sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, but Prim's 14 and my mom goes to sleep when she gets home, she stays up all night." I say.

"Please Katniss" Finnick pleads.

"No"

"Pleeeeeeeeassssssssssseeeeee eee" Finnick says whining like a little kid.

"PRIM! Watch Finnick when I'm at Cato's" I call up the stairs.

"okay" she yells back.

"What made you change your mind?" Finnick asks.

"Prim being more mature then you." I smirk and get up from the table and run out the door.

I walk ten minutes to Cato's house and ring his doorbell. His little brother Carter opens the door, Carter is 15 years old and looks exactly the opposite of Cato, Cato has blonde hair, Carter has brown, Cato has blue eyes, Carter has green.

"Hey Katniss." He says trying to be cool. Carter has a huge crush on me and it's really cute.

"Hey, Carter can I come in?" I ask.

"Baby, of course you can come in." Carter says taking my hand and bringing me into his big house. We sit down on the leather couch and Carter starts hitting on me again.

"You look amazing! I mean, you always look amazing but today is like wow." Carter says.

"Really?" I ask looking into his green eyes. This kid has had a crush on me for five years, I'll just flirt back, just to make him happy, I would never go out with him.

"Really, you are most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He says and I continue my act and smile and look down at my hands, which are still holding onto Carter's. I hear footsteps and Cato comes into the living room.

"Carter, who are you talking to?" Cato asks and he sees me. "Katniss" Cato says a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I was just treating her better then you do." Carter says putting his arm around my waist.

"Carter." Cato says sternly and Carter moves his arm away from me and releases my hand. "Sorry Katniss." Cato apologizes. I get up from the couch.

"Cato can we talk?" I ask. He nods his head and I follow him upstairs. Cato closes the door when we get in his room.

"I'm sorry, a million times sorry." I say looking into Cato's icy blue eyes. "I'm sorry for telling you to shut up and never letting you explain what happened." I say and tears roll down my cheeks.

"Katniss, you shouldn't be the one apologizing, it was my fault." Cato says putting his arms around me.

"Yes, I should, I said mean things to you, things that best friends don't say to each other."I say. Cato lifts my head up so I can look him directly in the eyes.

"Katniss, I was the terrible boyfriend, I didn't do anything when those girls were kissing me." Cato says wiping away my tears with his thumb. "I was the worst boyfriend ever. These girls came up to me saying that you were cheating on me, then they kissed me saying that we have to make you jealous." he explains.

"That's what happened?"

"Katniss, that's exactly what happened, I wouldn't lie to you, you've been my best friend since we were 8 years old." Cato says and he's leaning in to kiss me but I move away. "What?" he asks, clearly confused.

"I think it'll be better if we stay friends for now, right now I just want you to be a best friend. Okay?" I explain.

"It's okay. I totally understand. You probably don't trust me anymore." he says.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just think that it's better if I stay single for a while." Cato nods.

"It's fine with me Katniss, I understand." Cato assures me. He grabs his phone. I'm about to leave his room, but I turn on my heel.

"Oh and Cato, I know that you blocked me." I say. I turn and open the door.

"Hey Katniss." Cato calls. I turn around again.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come for dinner tonight?" he asks.

"Sure." I give him a smile and walk down the stairs and see Carter sitting in the same place where he was before texting on his blackberry.

"Hey Katniss." Carter says rushing from the couch to me.

"Hey Carter." I say taking his hand when he's "helping" me on the last step of the stairs.

"So, are you and Cato back together now?" Carter asks leading me to the couch we were sitting on before.

"Nope."

"You still mad at him? Cause Carter's here to help."

"I'm not still mad at him, we agreed to just be friends now." I say and Carter whispers yes!

"So Katniss, have you had breakfast yet? You know it's the important meal of the day." Carters says taking my hand and standing up.

"I had a muffin" I shrug. I get off the couch and Carter brings me to the kitchen.

"You have to have more to eat... What do you want? Pancakes? Bacon and eggs? Whatever you want I'll get for ya." Carter says.

"Can I actually have a smoothie?" I ask politely.

"Of course! Let me make your favourite smoothie, Berry mix? If I'm not mistaken."

"How do you know my favourite smoothie?" I ask. Carter shrugs.

"Oh, you know, you've been here so many times, and had a billion Berry Mix smoothies." Cato says sounding like he was lying, I bet he was, he know everything about me, which is creepy, but cute.

Carter pulls out the blender and takes the fruits and ice cream out of the fridge. Carter starts making the smoothie and pours it in one of those disposable foam cups they have at Jamba Juice and pours the smoothie in it. He sticks a straw and sets it in front of me.

"Thank you." I say and Carter places a green bendy straw in my drink. Carter comes and sits next to me on a stool.

"So, uhh, you wanna come for dinner tonight?" Carter asks.

"Well, Cato already asked me, so I guess that's a yes." I say slurping my smoothie. Carter smiles.

Cato comes in the kitchen.

"You're still here Katniss?" Cato asks.

"Yeah she is, I made her a smoothie." Carter says proudly.

"Well I guess I'll go, Finnick is at my house under the attendance of Prim." I say getting up grabbing my cup.

"Bye Katniss." Carter says.

"Bye Carter" I kiss his cheek and he looks surprised.

"Bye Cato" I say and wave goodbye.

I walk back to my house and when I open the door and see Prim and Finnick rolling around on the ground laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.


	13. Dinner

**Second chapter in one day :)**

* * *

**Carter's POV:**

"She didn't just kiss you." Cato says shocked.

"Oh yes she did." I say smiling.

"She kissed you and waved to me, shouldn't it be the other way around?" Cato asks still puzzled.

"You're so dumb Cato, she likes me, she thinks of you as a friend. You gotta be a gentleman, like I am." I say crossing my arms across my chest.

"Let's just call her, and let's see who she likes better." Cato suggests.

I pull out my Blackberry from my pocket and dial Katniss' number.

"How the heck did you get Katniss' number?" Cato asks. I put a finger to my lips signaling him to shut up. I put the phone on speaker and let it ring. I hear music from the living room and hang up my phone.

"You idiot! Katniss left her phone here." Cato says.

"I guess that, I'll just have to go bring it to her." I say and run into the living room grabbing her white iPhone.

"I'm coming too. We'll see who she likes better." Cato says running out the door behind me.

"I bet you a hundred bucks she'll say she likes me better." I say to Cato. Cato sticks out his hand.

"Deal" I shake his hand.

"I have a feeling that after tonight, we'll be going out." I say to Cato.

"Dude, she's way to old for you." Cato says.

"She's like three years older then me, age doesn't matter, love wins in the end." I tell Cato.

"Sure." Cato says rolling his eyes.

After ten minutes of walking we get to Katniss' house. I ring the doorbell and Katniss opens the door.

"Hey guys, what 'cha doing here?"

"You forgot your phone at my house." I give her, her phone.

"Aw, thanks Carter, you're way better then Cato over here, who would always call me home and tell me to come pick it my phone up." Katniss tells me.

"Well we got to go now." Cato interrupts.

"Okay, bye Carter." and Katniss kisses me on the cheek again!

"And BTW, wear a dress tonight." I say before Katniss can close the door.

Me and Cato start walking back to our house.

"You owe me a hundred bucks."I say poking Cato.

"I can't believe she kissed you. AGAIN!" Cato says madly.

"You want her to kiss you... start being like me. But I'm not suggesting you get back together with her." I say and run back to our house, not wanting to talk to Cato anymore.

**Katniss' POV:**

Hahaha! Cato looked so sad when I kissed Carter on the cheek again. I don't actually like Carter, I just like jokes and the joke's on Cato now!

I go back in the living room, where Finnick and Prim are laughing so hard..

"So why are you laughing?" I ask putting my hands on my hips.

"Prim told me a funny story about you when you were 6." Finnick says in between giggles.

"PRIM!" I yell. She told Finnick the most embarrassing story ever, I was six and I started running around the neighborhood naked with a blanket tied around my neck and I was telling people that I was a superhero.

* * *

Annie had to help me get ready for dinner, it's not like I was going to start dating Cato or Carter, they both liked me but, I'm staying single and giving Cato and Carter the impression that I want to go out with Carter, oh I love my jokes!

Annie put out a red strapless dress that ends right above my knees and black pumps. I slip the dress over my head and put on my shoes. My hair is already curled so I leave it alone, I just change the gold hair clip to a black one. Annie does my makeup and drives me to Cato's house. I ring the doorbell and Carter opens the door, wearing a dress shirt, bow tie and dark jeans. He left his hair spiked up at the front.

"Hey-" When Carter sees me he freezes. "WOW! Hey Beautiful."

"Hey Carter, how you doing?" I ask.

"Great now that you're here." Carter says taking my hand and leading me in his house. "So dinner won't be ready for another half hour so you wanna go chill in my room?" Carter asks.

"No she won't" Cato interrupts coming into sight.

"Hey, Cato." I give him a small wave. I turn to Carter.

"Sure." Carter puts an arm around my waist and when he thinks I'm not looking sticks his tongue out at Cato.

Carter's room is green, he has a flat screen TV on the wall with two bean bag chairs in front. I sit down on on of the bean bag chairs.

"So what video games do you have?" I ask Carter picking up a controller.

"You like video games?" Carter asks raising one of his eyebrows.

"Totally" Carter plops into the other bean bag chair and puts in Halo.

"You know how to play Halo right?" Carter asks.

"Yeah."

After beating Carter at Halo twice we decide to play something more calm before we eat dinner so we won't have horrifying pictures of dying people in our head while we eat. We play golf on his Wii. I suggested it, because his Wii is down stairs and Carter will probably put his arms around me "helping" me get a good shot and Cato will see it. I usually don't really play a joke on Cato when we just made up but now was the perfect time, everything was perfect for a prank, so I took the opportunity.

When we get downstairs Cato is sitting on the couch watching TV. Carter pops the Wii Sports disc in and we grab our controllers. I kick off my heels and Carter starts setting up the game.

"Uh, guys, I was kind of watching TV." Cato says.

"You can play with us Cato." I say throwing him a controller. Cato catches the controller and throws it back at me.

"No, thanks." he says.

"Cranky much" Carter whispers to me and I laugh and nod my head. "Okay, Katniss you go first."

I hold the controller the wrong way so Carter can put his arms around me and fix it, which is part of my prank.

"Oh baby, you don't hold the controller like that." Carter says and comes behind me putting his arms around me and shows me how to hold the controller.

He helps me make all my shots and I won.

"Dinner's ready" Cato's mom calls. I slip on my shoes again and Carter puts his arm around my waist and leads me outside for dinner. Carter pulls out my chair and sits next to me. On my plate there is a steak, cooked vegetables and some mashed potatoes. I lay my napkin on my lap and start eating.

"So Katniss, how've ya been?" Cato's dad asks.

"Good, Carter has been really nice. And you?" Carter beams at his compliment and Cato just glares.


	14. Chapter 14

**Katniss' POV:**

After dinner, Cato's parents had to go back to work, they work like almost 24/7. They're only home at midnight to 6:30 in the morning and they sometimes are home for dinner, like today. Carter suggests that we watch a movie and he tells me it's a surprise. I kick off my heels and sit on the couch, waiting for Carter to put the movie in.

Once Carter successfully gets the movie started, he comes and sits next to me on the couch. He fake yawns and "stretches" and puts his arm around me. The the movie starts. It's Paranormal Activity. Of course Carter would have chosen a scary movie, and I'm happy, Cato will see me bury my head into Carter's chest.

When the movie starts to get scary I jump into Carter's arms and bury my head in his chest, which feels like he has abs.

"Carter! Turn it off! Turn it off!" I screech. Carter grabs the remote and turns off the TV.

"How 'bout we watch something, without ghosts or scary things." Carter suggests.

"Good idea." I untangle myself from Carter and he pops out the movie and puts in a different one.

I laugh as the title of the movie appears, Finding Nemo. Carter puts his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder. Carter moves closer to me and Cato tries to avoid looking at us.

Before I know it, I'm slowly falling asleep and I can practically feel the smile on Carter's face.

* * *

I'm awaken by smell of pancakes in the air. I get out of bed and realize I'm not at home, I'm at Cato's house, in one of his guest bedrooms. I'm still in my dress and my hair is a mess. I go into guest bathroom, which is attached to the room and comb my hair out with my fingers, I put it into a side braid and notice that my makeup is smudged. I open the cupboards underneath the sink and pull out my makeup bag.

Yes, _my _makeup bag, I keep some of my things at Cato's house, because I used to always sleep over, and the guest bedroom was practically my bedroom, nobody else ever goes in here. I also have some clothes here. I'm glad I wasn't wearing my pyjamas when I woke up, cause that would've meant Cato or Carter changed my clothes. *Shudder* I clean off my makeup and grab a pair of shorts and a plain white T-shirt. I slip on a pair of flip flops and go downstairs to the kitchen. Cato is making pancakes.

Cato is the one to cook everything in the house, since his parents are never home.

"Good morning." I say in a sing song voice. Cato turns around.

"Hey Kat." He turns back to the stove.

"So I guess I stayed the night." I say awkwardly.

"Yeah, you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you so I carried you to your room." Cato says placing a plate of pancakes in front of me. I grab the maple syrup from the pantry and pour a lot of it over my pancakes. I always put too much syrup on m pancakes. I grab a fork and knife and start eating my pancakes.

Cato finishes making the pancakes and gets is own plate and sits next to me.

"So you and Carter?" Cato asks. I roll my eyes.

"Cato, I'm not going to go out with him, I'm just making the kid happy." I say.

"You made me lose a hundred bucks!" Cato says angrily.

"You were betting on who I like better? Wow you're such a great friend." I say sarcastically. Cato smiles.

"So, you actually like me better?" Cato says nudging me.

"Who said that?" I say laughing and Cato punches me lightly on my arm.

"Ow!" I rub my arm.

"You need me to kiss it better?" Cato asks in a babyish voice. I pout and nod my head. Right when Cato is about to kiss my arm, Carter strolls in the kitchen. Cato jerks his head up and we both start laughing.

"Hey Carter" I greet getting up from my seat. I kiss his cheek and he sits down next to me, where there is a plate of pancakes waiting for him.

"Hey Katniss." Carter says, I think was supposed to be a seductive voice. I look at Cato and he's smirking. Suddenly I hear my phone ring. I grab my phone and see who's calling. Primrose Everdeen.

"I'll be right back" I say and leave the kitchen.

"Hey Prim, what's up."

"Finnick came and he's here, we're going to go play in the park, you wanna come?" Prim asks

"Sure"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Oh and by the way Katniss, Finnick thinks you're hot." Prim giggles. I hear someone take the phone away. Finnick starts talking.

"No, I never said that!" I laugh.

"Sure, Finnick, sure."

"I never said that Prim made that up.

"Bye, love ya Finn." I hang up and walk back into the kitchen.

"So, what did Prim need?" Cato asks.

"Oh, she was asking if I could go to the park with her and Finnick, then she told me Finnick said that I was hot, then Finnick kept denying it, then I hung up." I explain.

"Okay, well do you need a ride home?" Cato asks.

"I can walk." I say putting my plate in the sink. I kiss Cato's cheek, then Carter's.

"Bye." I holler when I'm out the door. I start walking then I hear footsteps behind me.

"Katniss." Cato yells. I turn around.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot your dress and your shoes." Cato says handing me a bag.

"Thanks." I give Cato a hug and start walking back to my house.

* * *

"What the heck are you doing?" I ask stepping into my house. Finnick and Prim are on the ground wrapped in blankets.

"We're playing life of a caterpillar." Finnick says.

"We're right about to turn into butterflies." Prim says giggling. I shake my head.

"I should never leave you two alone." I say walking over Finnick. Suddenly Finnick pushes off his blankets and Prim copies. They start flapping their wings?

"Odd, odd, odd." Is all I say.

"Okay, let's go to the park." Prim says once they've finished their "game".

"Finally!" I sigh of relief. We leave the house and start walking to the park. Out of nowhere Carter appears.

"Hey Kat-" Carter freezes when he sees Prim. Then he whispers to me. "Who is that?" He asks smiling in Prim's direction.

"My 14 year old sister Prim." I say.

"Wow, she's gorgeous. Sorry Kat but I don't think our relationship is going to work out." Carter says looking me in the eye.

"It's okay Carter, it would be really awkward if I started dating my best friend's brother." I tell him putting my hand on his shoulder. "Bye Carter." I say, trying to sound like I actually mean it.

Carter says bye then starts talking, or should I say flirting with Prim. I catch up to Finnick and we sit on a hill and start talking.

**Carter's POV:**

****Prim, Katniss' little sister is even prettier then Katniss, and Katniss is like a goddess. Prim's beautiful blonde hair blows in the wind, while she looks at me straight in the eye with her piercing blue eyes. We sit down on a bench and I start complimenting her. She blushes a lot and looks down at her feet, trying to hide it.

"You know Prim, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I say and she blushes again and looks down. I lift her chin up so she can look at me straight in the eye. I look deep into her beautiful eyes. "So do you wanna go out tomorrow?" I ask. She smiles wide.

"That would be great!" And before we know it we're both leaning in and our lips meet, and fireworks go off inside me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Finnick's POV:**

Whenever I go over to Katniss' house she's never there, but I play with Prim. I'm always going there, I keep on having this feeling that I need to see Katniss. I didn't know what those feelings were but now it stands clear. I love Katniss.

But I can't love Katniss, because Annie loves me and Katniss doesn't love me back. Even if she did she would never go out with me. Annie is one of her best friends and Katniss would never go out with her best friend's boyfriend.

But I told Annie yesterday that I love Katniss, she told me that she loved me, but it would be better to be with someone you love. I saw the tears and hurt in her eyes and I saw her smile drop. She's probably crying her eyes out right now. I haven't told Katniss that I broke up with Annie but that's why we're at the park, I need to tell her I love her.

I don't know when I started to feel attracted to Katniss. It might've been when she walked down the stairs, after the girls gave her a makeover, probably then. She looked beautiful! I'm not only attracted to her beauty hut her sense of humour, Annie is beautiful but she takes jokes too seriously sometimes.

I've always had a bond with Katniss since the day I met her we would always be teaming up and playing pranks, we would always have inside jokes and know what each other were thinking.

But Annie, I've known her since kindergarten and started "going out" in grade one. Annie is the sweetest girl I know, also the most polite, but I feel like our relationship was more like brother-sister. I would always stick up for her and she would always stick up for me, I told Annie that and she agreed, but if you look deep down in her eyes, she didn't agree.

Me and Katniss are sitting on a hill, she watching Prim and some boy, while I admire her beauty. Katniss taps my arm and I pretend that I wasn't looking at her.

"Finn, Finn! Prim is kisssing Carter!" Katniss points to Prim and the boy who's name is Carter.

"Awwww. Young love, that's so cute!" I comment.

"Prim is only 14." Katniss tells me.

"Didn't you make out some guy when you were 13?" I ask.

"That was a dare!" She says embarrassed.

"Oh, it's okay, don't you want her to be happy?" I put my arm around Katniss' shoulders.

She sighs. "I guess."

I take a deep breath, I'm going to tell Katniss. "Katniss?"

"Yeah?" She turns her head and looks at me.

"I have to tell you something." Katniss nods.

"Okay"

"Well, I broke up with Annie three days ago." I say nervously.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Well, umm there's this other girl I started having feelings for." I say scratching the back of my neck.

"Who is it, maybe I can help you." Katniss offers. I rest my forehead on Katniss' and surprisingly she doesn't pull away.

"It's you." I whisper and before she can react I press my lips against hers. I kiss her with all my might and she kisses me back. I pull away and we're both breathing heavy. Katniss looks surprised.

"I'm sorry..." Before I can finish Katniss presses her lips to mine again and fireworks go off inside of me again. Katniss rests her forehead against mine.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She says.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself from not kissing you at least once in my life." I tell her and she smiles and kisses me again, it starts out as a soft and gentle, right about to turn into a passionate kiss but Katniss pulls away. She shakes her head and starts running in the direction of her house. I don't bother chasing after her, I sit on the hill and Prim come and sits down next to me.

"I guess she still loves Cato." Prim tells me. I shake my head.

"No, she's just afraid that she actually loves me." I explain to Prim.

"She's not going to start going out with you, she won't hurt Annie." Prim says.

"I know."

"If you really love her, you would go talk to her." Prim tells me. I stand up, so does Prim.

"I'll go talk to her after we roll down this hill." I laugh and start rolling followed by Prim. Once I reach the bottom of the hill I clean off my shorts and run in the direction of Katniss' house.

Katniss is right about to enter her house when I grab her wrist and spin her so she faces me.

"Katniss, we need to talk." I say and pull her closer to me. "I know what we're doing is wrong and it'll crush Annie and Cato, but I'm not dating Annie and you're not dating Cato, so there's nothing wrong with it." I explain.

"But Finnick! Annie and Cato are my two best friends! Annie still loves you! And Cato still loves me!" she says.

"But Katniss-" I start.

"-Finnick listen, I'm not even sure I love you, or Cato, I get the same feelings around both of you guys. When you kissed me it felt like I was kissing Cato, that's why I didn't push you off me and I kissed you again. I think I'm still in love with Cato." That last sentence hurt.

"Cato? But Katniss, if when I was kissing you it felt like kissing Cato wouldn't that mean you're in love with both of us?" I point out.

"I don't know. I'm confused. I think I love Cato but I'm craving your lips." she says.

"So you're love with Me and Cato?" I question.

"I don't know! I need time to think." I kiss her gently and I'm about to pull away but she puts her arms around my neck and kisses me harder. I guess she was right about her craving my lips.

Katniss' eyes widen and she pulls away quickly. I turn around and see Cato's jaw drop.

**A/N** **PLEASE READ: **

**Sorry for the short chapter. Thank you Allycat295 for the idea. Don't worry that this story will turn into a Finnick/Katniss fanfic, you'll see what happens. But PLEASE don't write bad/mean reviews! I happy you guys liked the game life of a caterpillar it just popped into my mind. **

**Thanks :)**

**- HGfangirl2340**

**Oh and please read my other story Trip To Florida!**


	16. Awkward

**Katniss' POV:**

Finnick leans down and kisses me and my eyes widen when I see Cato standing on the steps of my house with his mouth wide open. I pull away as quickly as I can.

"Cato, it's not what it looks like." I say.

"It's okay Katniss, we're not dating anymore, Annie told me what happened." Cato reassures me.

"Uh, so why are you here Cato?" I ask stepping away from Finnick.

"Oh, uh I forgot to put your shoes in the bag along with your dress." Cato says handing me a bag.

"Oh a thanks." I take the bag and he disappears. I go back into my house and run upstairs before the tears can come out. I sit in the corner of my bedroom and hug my knees to my chest and start sobbing into my knees.

"Katniss? Katniss?" Finnick calls and I hear him walking up the stairs. I hear his footsteps approach my room. He opens my door and I look up at him. He comes and sits down next to me in the corner. "I'm sorry Katniss" Finnick wipes away some of my tears with his thumb.

"It's not your fault, I kissed you back." I say and start crying again. Finnick cradles me in his arms and I sob into his chest soaking up his shirt. "I'm just so confused." I cry.

"Shhh It's okay Katniss." Finnick strokes my hair.

"I don't know if I love you or if I love Cato, but I don't want to make the wrong choice." I explain wiping away some tears.

"How 'bout I take you out on a date tonight and you can decide." Finnick suggests.

"Okay."

"Does that make you feel better?" He asks.

"Yeah." Finnick wipes away my tears and he helps me up.

"Do you want me to stay?" Finnick asks.

"Well, Prim is probably still making out with Carter and I can't talk to Cato because he probably hates me and Annie won't talk to you. So yes stay please." Finnick sits on my bed.

"Okay then what do you want to do?" He asks.

"Well, let's do something calm, like a board game. I suggest.

"Okay, do you have The Game Of LIFE?" Finnick asks. I nod.

"I used to play it with my dad before the car crash, so it's probably in the attic." I say.

"And how do we get to the attic?" Finnick asks.

"Follow me" We walk down the hall to the guest bedroom. I pull something and a ladder comes down I start climbing up the ladder and I get to a dusty room. "Come on up Finn." I hear Finnick climbs up the ladder and he comes up to the attic.

"Look over there." Finnick points to a shelf with board games on it and The Game Of LIFE is on the top. I grab it and go down the ladder.

We set the game up on my bedroom floor.

"Finn, what's are relastionship status now?" I ask placing my piece in the board.

"We can be dating until you decide." Finnick shrugs.

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

"I'll pick you up at six, wear a dress, not too fancy though." Finnick says.

"Okay bye" I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later." I close the door and go upstairs to my room. I look through my closet for dresses and I pick a cream strapless dress that's tight at the top and loose at the bottom and it ends above my knees with a gold belt right under my chest.

I do my makeup and leave my hair alone and slip on my gold sandals and put on my gold locket necklace.

I go downstairs and Prim still isn't home. I grab my phone off the kitchen counter and call her, no answer, great. I send her a text telling her that she has to come home. I get a text back from her ten minute later.

**Prim: **I'm at the amusement park with Carter

**Me: **Prim! Why didn't u tell me.

**Prim: **I tried but u were 2 busy making out with Finnick

**Me:** K be back at 8

**Prim:**kk

I turn off my phone and look through the fridge for something to eat. There's some strawberries and I bought some chocolate. Chocolate covered strawberries! I get out a pot and melt the chocolate and start dipping my strawberries in it. Mmmmm, I haven't had chocolate covered strawberries in forever! I hear the door bell ring so I get up and go answer it.

"Hey Kat."

"Hey Finn" Finnick kisses me.

"You taste like chocolate and strawberries." Finnick remarks.

"You guessed right."

"Chocolate covered strawberries!" Finnick yells in joy and run to the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm all out." I giggle. Finnick picks me up and runs to the living room he puts my on the couch and starts tickling me. "I'm not responsible for your injuries" I say between giggles. I try to kick him but fail. "Finnick. I. Can't. Breath." I say in between giggles. Finnick stops and I catch my breath. "I hate you!"

"Come on Kat, you can't hate me, I'm Finnick Odair." I roll my eyes and go outside and hop into Finnick's car. He comes out a minute later and starts the car.

He drives for about ten minutes then we get to a fancy restaurant. He opens the car door for me and we go into the restaurant. He already had a reservation so we get to go right to our table.

When we sit down and I feel as if someone is watching me, I look past Finnick's shoulder and see Cato sitting across from a girl with chestnut brown hair. Then I realize, that girl is Annie.

We lock eyes and he quickly looks away. A waitress comes and takes our order and I can't help but look at Cato again.

"Kat? You okay?" Finnick asks concerned. I drop my gaze.

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine." I give Finnick a small smile and look down at my hands.

"So uh, what did you order?" Finnick asks awkwardly.

"Uh, the lamb stew." I reply. "What did you order?"

"Um, the salmon."

"Okay, cool" We sit in silence for a while until Finnick breaks it.

"Well, this is awkward."

"Yeah." I grab my phone off the table and start texting Marissa.

**Me: Hey Marissa this date i'm on is super awkward**

**Marissa:Who are you on a date with now?**

**Me: Ummm, Finnick**

**Marissa: FINNICK! He's dating Annie**

**Me: He broke up with her and now she's on a date with Cato at the same restaurant.**

**Marissa: First of all Cato and Annie, terrible match, same with you and Finn, and secondly Annie is only out with Cato to make Finn jealous.**

**Me: I know :( Dating Finn doesn't feel right**

**Marissa: Then go tell Cato how you feel**

**Me: Okay, thanks for the help **

**Marissa: No problem **

**Me: Bye :)**

**Marissa: See ya**

I turn off my phone and the waitress comes with our food. She places our food in front of us and Finnick turns off his phone.

"So,uh who were you texting?" I ask Finnick.

"Marvel."

"That's funny, I was texting Marissa." Finnick smiles a bit.

"That is funny." Liar, I don't even think it's funny.

* * *

"So, I'm guessing that you're to start going out with Cato." Finnick says once the waitress has finished clearing the plates.

"Yeah, sorry Finn, things between us were just awkward." I tell him.

"It's okay, I agree, I miss Annie." Finnick admits.

"Can we just forget that any of this happened?" I ask.

"I think that that's a great idea."

"Cato's on a date will Annie." I tell Finnick.

"What?!"

"Turn around, Annie's just trying to make you jealous, because she loves you." I explain.

"I need to go talk to her."

"And I need to go talk to Cato." Finnick gets up and starts talking to Annie and they take a free table and start kissing. Cato leans back in his chair and I get to go talk to him.

"Hey Cato." I sit across from him.

"Hi Katniss."

"I need to talk to you, somewhere more private though." I tell him.

"Okay, I just need to pay for dinner." He puts a hundred dollars on table and we get up. "So where to?" He asks.

"I know somewhere, you just have to let me drive." I tell him and we leave the restaurant.

I drive for 15 minutes and we get out of the car. We're in the meadow.

"I used to come here with my dad before he died" I tell Cato. We sit down in the grass.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Cato asks.

"This." I lean down and kiss Cato with all my love. He kisses me back and I pull away because I'm out of breath. I rest my forehead on his and we're both grinning wide.

"So you forgive me?" Cato asks.

"Yes." I smile and kiss Cato again.

* * *

**A/N: Awww. Wasn't that sweet? Please review and if you have any ideas please PM me, if you put it in a review I'm afraid that everyone one else will see the idea. Anyways thank you toritwilight504 for this idea. Please review and send in more ideas! I'm running out of ideas. Check out my other story Trip to Florida**

**Thanks for reading**

**-HGfangirl2340**


	17. A CUTE LITTLE PICNIC

**Cato's POV:**

I didn't think Katniss would take me back after she saw those girls kiss me, but I was wrong, she was fine. I missed her a lot, so I was overjoyed when she kissed me last night.

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge then go sit down on the couch next to Katniss; I put my arm around her. She moves closer to me and leans her head on my chest.

"Katniss, may I ask you something?"

"Sure." She turns off the TV and faces me.

"Well I was wondering, if you wanted to come back to the beach house, with Clove, Finnick, Marvel, Annie and Marissa?"

"Sure, it'll be more fun than staying at home while Finnick and Prim play some stupid game like the life of a caterpillar," she tells me.

"The life of a caterpillar?"

"They wrap themselves in blankets and turn into butterflies," she explains.

"Finnick is just odd."

"We all know that Cato."

"Okay, whatever. Pack your things, I know need to go across the street to Annie's house and convince her and Finnick to come to the beach house, then to Marvel's house and then Clove's," I tell her and she goes upstairs.

I go to Annie's house, which is directly across from Katniss' and knock on the door.

"I'll get it babe," I hear Finnick call from inside the house. The door swings open. "Hey man."

"Hey Finnick, so Katniss and I are going back to my beach house, do you and Annie want to come?" I ask.

"One second," Finnick goes into the kitchen and I hear him talking to Annie. He reappears at the door. "Sure, Annie and I will meet you there in around an hour and a half."

"Okay, bye." I'm too lazy to go to everyone else's house so I go back to Katniss' and text everyone the details.

"I'm ready!" Katniss announces dragging her suitcase down the stairs. "Who else is coming?" she asks when she gets to the landing.

"Everyone's coming, they said they'll be here in an hour and a half so we can leave now and go surfing or something," I tell her.

"Okay, let's go," She drags her suitcase out the door and puts it in the trunk of my car. We blast the music on the radio and we drive to my beach house.

**Katniss' POV:**

"I've got a surprise for you, so go unpack and I'll get it," Cato tells me.

"I don't like surprises," I mumble.

"Oh Kat, surprises are always fun!" he tells me.

"Whatever." I grab my suitcase and pull it up the stairs. I go back into the room I had before and start unpacking my clothes, hanging them in the huge walk in closet.

**Cato's POV:**

I know Katniss hates surprises but I love them. I grab a picnic basket and fill it with all of Katniss' favourite foods. I grab the big red and white picnic blanket off the counter and go outside to the beach to set up.

My parents own a part of the beach behind the beach house so it's private property, so only my parents, Carter, my big sister Caitlyn and I can go on the beach. But I'm letting my friends go on it too, just to be nice.

My parents never come to the beach house because they're always working and my sister Caitlyn is at medical school. She only comes home once a year for the holidays, I don't even know how old she is, I think she's 23 or something like that, I never see her.

I set up the picnic and go back inside my house. I sit on the couch, pretending to text someone. Katniss comes down within two minutes.

"So, what's my surprise?" Katniss asks crossing her arms across her chest. "Are you going to throw me in the water because I'm prepared, I have my bathing suit on underneath my clothes."

I chuckle. "No, that's not your surprise but that was a smart guess."

"Okay, let me just see it then," she says putting her hands on her hips.

"You're getting really annoyed aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, first I need to give you something, but that's not the surprise." I tell her and get up. I grab her mockingjay necklace off the kitchen counter and put it in her hands.

"Awww thanks Cato!" she attempts to put the necklace on herself but she fails.

"Need a little help with that?" I smirk.

"I can do it!" she fumbles with the clasp but fails miserably. I come up behind her and grab the necklace. She lifts up her hair and I put her necklace on her. "Thanks," she mumbles.

"Okay, do you want to see your surprise now?" I ask putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Yes! Finally!"

"Okay, I have to cover your eyes though." I tell her.

"Alright, whatever." I go behind her and wrap a blindfold around her eyes.

"No peeking ,okay?"

"Fine, no peeking," She laughs. I lead her out the door where there is a slight breeze. "We're doing something on the beach aren't we? I can feel the wind."

"Okay, yes we are doing something on the beach, but that's all I'm going to tell you. We're almost there."

"Fine but promise me you won't throw me in the water," Katniss says.

"No promises." I say quickly and pick her up bridal style, running to where I set up the picnic.

"CATO!" She pulls off her blindfold and sees the picnic set up.

"Surprise!" I yell. She turns around and gives me a hug, I hug her back.

"That's so nice, thanks Cato!" She gives me a quick peck on the lips and we sit down on the picnic blanket.

Katniss digs through the basket, pulling food out as she searches.

"You have everything except for the lamb stew." She states.

"You really think I'm going to bring lamb stew to a picnic on the beach?" I ask.

Katniss crosses her arms over her chest. "No, but you would be the best boyfriend in the world if you did," She laughs.

"Okay, one second," I pull my phone out of my pocket.

"One second is up," Katniss laughs.

"Okay fine give me one minute," I call some restaurant and ask if they could bring some lamb stew over to my house. They don't agree at first but then I offer to pay them more and they begrudgingly agree.

"So, while we're waiting for my lamb stew what do you want to do?" Katniss asks.

"I know..." I pick Katniss up and run for the water.

"CATO! Don't drop me in!" She screams.

"Sorry, no can do."

"Wait! At least let me get dropped in with my bathing suit on." I put her down.

"Fine." She takes off her clothes revealing her bathing suit that she had put on before her surprise.

"Okay Cato, you can throw me in now, but just to warn you, you're going to have to go into the water too." Katniss says calmly.

"Okay, that sounds fair." I pull off my shirt and dump the contents of my pockets on the picnic blanket. I pick up Katniss again and run into the ocean. I drop Katniss in knee deep water and before she can pull me in the freezing water I jump in behind her.

"Oh my gosh this water is freezing!" Katniss says.

"Oh little Kitty-Kat, it'll be okay," I assure her.

"You make no sense to me sometimes," She says.

"What wasn't clear, I said nothing bad would happen just because the water is making your butt numb." Katniss laughs.

"Okay, well I'm going to get out of this butt-numbing water and go get a towel and then lay in the sun to warm up," she tells me getting out of the water.

"I'll come too, the food's probably going to come any minute." I get out of the water and follow Katniss back inside my house. She opens the towel closet and throws me a bright pink towel. I give her a look.

"Really Kat, a pink towel?" She bursts out laughing. "I don't understand you sometimes." I mutter putting the pink towel back and grabbing a white one. I dry myself off and the doorbell rings.

"Kat your food's here." I holler, even though she's in the kitchen, which is down the hall. I open the door and a man dressed in an elegant suit is standing there with a foam container, which I'm guessing contains Katniss' lamb stew.

"That will be sixty dollars." He says in a snotty British accent, looking disgustedly at me, noticing that I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh, give me a minute I left my wallet outside." I tell him. "Kat?" I call. "Can you grab my wallet; it's on the picnic blanket outside." I instruct.

"Sure thing babe," I hear her run outside and a minute later she appears by my side. "Here," she hands me my leather wallet. I take sixty dollars out and hand it to the man.

"Keep the change." I grab the foam container and close the door in the man's face. Katniss snatches the container out of my hands and runs outside.

When we've finished eating everyone starts arriving at my house. We watch a movie and half way through it we all get tired and go to bed. I give Katniss a good night kiss and I fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow.

About half way through my wonderful dream of Katniss and I'm awoken by a scream. Not just any scream, Katniss' scream calling my name.

"CATO HELP ME-" She is cut off before she could finish her sentence. I jump out of bed and run into Katniss' room. I turn on the lights and there's nobody there.

She's gone.

Disappeared.

And I didn't come in time...

To save her.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh sorry for not updating for a long time! I feel so bad! I had the chapter all written and I never posted it! Thank you ****Caeser-Flickerman for beta-ing this story.** And sorry for not posting the chapter sooner, I started reading some Fanfiction series (that I was addicted to) and couldn't take time to post the chapter. Anyway thank yo for reading and sorry for not updating! Please REVIEW.


	18. Important Author's note! Please Read!

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter! And sorry for not updating either one of my stories! If you're a Fanfiction author I think you would understand that after a while of writing you kinda get bored of it. Right now that's me, well I'm not bored of writing, I just can't push myself to write Hunger Games Fanfictions anymore (but I won't stop this story). I still write Fanfictions, but I don't post them. Right now I'm obsessed with Justin Bieber Fanfictions, and there's a ton of good ones. That's the reason why I haven't been updating, I've been reading Justin Bieber Fanfictions and been writing one of my own. I probably became less interested in Hunger Games Fanfictions because the HG aren't popular anymore and I have no motivation, but I think after Catching Fire comes out I'll have more motivation to write them again. I'm not sure if I'll start updating again, but I probably will, just not right now. I hope you understand that the HG don't interest me at the moment and I just thought I would let you guys know, because you're awesome! I will post another chapter eventually but not right now, it may be months until I do, but right now I don't think I will. I remember I was obsessed with writing HG fanfics, and now that's happening with Justin Bieber fanfics. Writing is a passion of mine and I just got new inspiration. I hope you understand! Oh and I know some of you probably hate Justin Bieber but there's some AMAZING stories, like Trust Me and Dark Blue, even if you don't like Justin Bieber you will fall in love with these stories! I hope I'll be able to update once I get some inspiration, but for now I'll be writing JB fanfics.**

**xoxo HGfangirl2340 **

**ps. Just a random question. How many of you guys like Justin Bieber? Cuz I'm obsessed!**


End file.
